I'm Yours
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Evangeline Took, niece of Bilbo Baggins, is ready for adventures. And when Gandalf comes to Bag End to find Bilbo, he also finds Evangeline. She is hopeful and desperate adventure; the chance to see as much of Middle Earth as she can. She was looking for adventure; not love with a blonde dwarf. But she will get the chance to have both; if only she can keep herself together.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline was both like her uncle and unlike her uncle. She was like her uncle when he was young; adventurous and somewhat wild. And she was unlike her uncle as he got older; his need for adventures dying down until all he wanted was to stay at home. She wanted to leave Bag End, and travel and see as much of Middle Earth as she possible could.

Yes she was like and unlike her uncle, and it was this likeness and unlikeness that caused the wonderful, loving hobbits of Bag End, to frown upon her. It was both the likeness and unlikeness that causes her uncle to shake his head at her, more puzzled than anything at how she came to be this way.

It was also this likeness and unlikeness that caused to run out after the mysterious grey Wizard, Gandalf, after he had left her uncle's house. This need for adventure and the desire to be a part of something bigger than herself, was driving her forward.

"I want to be part of an adventure! I want to see what's out there. Truly if my uncle will not go then I will! I will go in my uncles place!" The Wizard turned and looked at the small female hobbit, a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Evangeline Took, I think you will find yourself in an adventure sooner than you know. And I believe that you will play a bigger part than you realize. Enjoy the party tonight." With a wink and a smile the wizard was leaving Evangeline standing behind, a confused look on her face and a heart full of hope.

* * *

Evangeline stayed behind as her uncle Bilbo went out but she did not stay relaxed. She was pacing back and forth in her uncle's home, determined to figure out what kind of adventure she may possibly be going on.

She was getting no where of course, as there were many possibilities of different adventures. But she still liked to think and let her mind wander. Would this adventure take her to the sea? To the mountains or the forest of Lothloríen? Would she be gone long? It would probably be dangerous.

The thought of danger stopped Evangeline's pacing and made her look to the the door of her room. Inside of her room, stashed under some floorboards, were weapons her uncle never knew she had. There wasn't much there; a few daggers and a very old and very blunt sword. But it was better than nothing.

"I cannot believe that Wizard, Gandalf. Offering us an adventure. And you, to run after him like a...a..." Her uncle couldn't even finish his sentence before he was walking towards the kitchen, setting his items down with a huff.

"An adventure wouldn't be too bad would it?" Evangeline leaned on the doorframe, her mind once again wandering. What would it be like, leaving Bag End and exploring? She wondered even as her uncle was giving her incredulous looks.

"We do not have adventures. We are Baggins of Bag End, and that is where we will stay." Except that Evangeline was a Took. She had Baggins blood in her, but she was a Took. She was more Took than Baggins.

"Help me with supper, will you?" Her uncle then turned, muttering to himself about wizards and quests and how unbelievable that was. Evangeline smiles behind his back and even let a giggle escape now and then. She was hoping and wishing for an adventure and the wizard had promised her, more like told her, that she would have an adventure and play an important role.

"No more talk of silly adventures."


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline hummed to herself as she was helping prepare supper. She wasnt aware of where her uncle was and she didn't bother asking. She knew he would be around here somewhere. He would either be in the sitting room reading, or in his bedroom getting ready to retire for the night after supper.

"It smells good, Eva." Her uncle gave her a gentle kiss to the top of her head and sat at the small table in the kitchen. Evangeline finished cooking the potatoes and vegetables and started working on the fish. As she waited, she sat opposite her uncle.

"I mean an adventure? No adventures here. No thank. We are Baggins of Bag End. That is where we belong. Adventures? The very idea." Evangeline smiled and laughed lightly at her uncle.

Even after it had been hours since Gandalf had left, her uncle was still talking about the ridiculousness of going on an adventure. He was so bent out of shape, still bent out of shape.

"I hardly think going on a quest would the worst thing to happen uncle." She could feel his eyes on her back as she stood and walked to the stove, flipping over the fish.

"What could be worse? They are good for nothing those quests and adventures. Make you late. Late for supper and late for breakfast and every time in between. You miss you chairs and your house. No thank you. We will pass." Another laugh passed her lips as she flipped the fish over once more.

"What could be worse? Getting struck by lightning. Having Lavinda over every day for tea." That made her uncle chuckle under his breath despite his sour mood.

"It's done uncle." Evangeline had no sooner set the fish down on their plates when the doorbell rang. Evangeline took her seat and looked at her uncle. His face fell from excited to annoyed that his dinner got interrupted.

"You should get that uncle." She sat down on her stool and started picking apart her fish, as her uncle stood and walked to the door.

Evangeline could hear talking from the kitchen. One voice was her uncles and one was deep and rich. Evangeline stood and leaned over the table to try and see the source of the deep voice but her sight was blocked.

"Supper. He said there'd be food. And lots of it." Evangeline sat back on her stool and her eyes widened at the man that had come through the kitchen entrance. He wasn't so much a man, and more of a brick wall.

"Hello..." The dwarf standing in front of her was bigger than her and bilbo put together she was sure. He was tall and broad, his shoulders wide. His hair was dark and long, the top of his head bald with tattoos. He looked imposing and Evangeline felt her heart racing out of fear and excitement. She had never seen anyone like this. She had only ever seen hobbits.

"The food lassie." His voice brought her out of her stupor. She stood and smiled at him, holding out her plate.

"Go ahead. I can make more." He gave her a silent thank you and sat in her spot, diving into the food she had just prepared.

"I'm Evangeline. Who are you?" She sat on the stool across from the dwarf, her interest peaking as she looked over his tall, and rugged form.

"Dwalin. At your service." He bowed his head only a little and continued eating her food before he moved onto her uncle's.

"That's..." Her uncle opened his mouth to protest only to close it again. He sat on the stool behind Dwalin, his arms crossed and a displeased look on his face.

"This is good laddie. You got anymore." Evangeline grabbed a plate of biscuits and handed them out to him, a smile on her face.

Her uncle may have been annoyed with their unexpected guest but Evangeline thought he was interesting and exciting. They had never had a dwarf as company before.

"Thank ya lassie." The doorbell broke up the silence in the kitchen and Evangeline saw her uncle wince.

"I'll get it uncle. You sit." She stood and smoothed her dress over. She walked out of the kitchen, just briefly glancing back at the dwarf.

"Good evening." She was greeted by another dwarf. This one with white hair and a white beard and a kind and gentle face.

"Yes it is. Though it might rain later. Balin. At your service." The dwarf bowed and Evangeline curtsied in response.

"I'm no late am I?" She shook her head and stepped aside. Although she didn't know what he possibly could be late for, she still let him by.

 _'Enjoy the party tonight_.' Gandalf's words echoed in her mind as Evangeline stepped aside for the new dwarf. Her eyes followed him as he found Dwalin, standing by the pantry.

"Since when did 2 dwarves and 2 hobbits count as a party?" She mumbled to herself and walked back to the kitchen, her supper and her uncle's both gone.

"Oh..." Evangeline had a moment of annoyance. All her supper and her brothers was gone. All of it. And she had made it special for them.

The moment was fleeting however as her mothers voice entered her mind, scolding her. She could hear her mother telling her that being hospitable and making guests comfortable was all that mattered.

"I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Evangeline followed the voices of her uncle and the two dwarves and felt a familiar pang of annoyance her uncle had. That was followed by guilt as she yet again heard her mothers voice in her head.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I would like to know them before they come visiting. The things is...the things is I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bofur and Dwalin turned and looked at her uncle and herself.

Evangeline was standing behind her uncle watching them raid their pantry. The ale was already opened and Dwalin had poured himself a glass, and their blue cheese lay on the floor.

"Apology accepted." She saw the look her uncle was giving the dwarves and she bit her lip to hide a laugh. She found this amusing, for the most part; minus the missing food.

"You should get that uncle. Or I can." She received a look drop her uncle, one that told her to watch the two dwarfs that were already here.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"At your service. You must be Mr. Boggins." Evangeline's curiosity peaked, again, at the sound of two new voices; two younger voices. She betrayed her uncle's orders and left the two dwarves eating their food and walked to the front door.

There were two new dwarves and they were both focused on her uncle. It wasn't until he tried to close the door, and they pushed their way in, that she came to view.

"This is your...wife?" Evangeline snorted loudly and covered her mouth with her left hand, a blush dusting her cheeks and nose.

"What? No! This is my niece. This is Evangeline." Her eyes first met the blondes lovely blues. She blushed more and bit her lip, her heart racing.

The blonde had longer hair than the dark haired dwarf, and more of it. He had two braids on each side of his head as well as a braided moustache. He was broad shouldered and taller than her. He looked strong and brawny, but not like Dwalin.

"Fili at your service, Evangeline. It is such a pleasure to meet you." She had just finished blushing when she started again. His lips on her skin made her body come alive. A shiver ran down her spine and she was at a loss for words. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she stuttered out a response.

"T-thank you?" Her attention was placed back on her uncle as Fili began unloading his weapons into his arms.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened." A wink was sent her way and Evangeline flushed again, her mouth dropping once more.

She had only met the 4 dwarves so far, but she was sure that Fili was the most attractive man she had seen. Ever. She didn't think she had ever seen someone quite like him. He was handsome and rugged and looked dangerous with all his weapons, but also sweet. The way he held her hand, the way he kissed her hand, made her feel wonderful.

"I'm in over my head.."

* * *

New chapter! Thank you all so much for reading This story! I absolutely love Fili and I don't think he gets enough love. So here we are!

Thanks to the first reviewer:

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Thanks to the first followers:

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

SakuraDragomir

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

SakuraDragomir


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline couldn't deny that she was shocked at the sight of the dwarves. The way they were eating and drinking, was something even she as a hobbit had never seen before. And them, as hobbits, could eat and eat and eat. And yet...the dwarves were shocking and surprising her.

"Don't just stand there Evangeline, help me!" Her uncle was frazzled, more frazzled than she had ever seen him. Even more so when the annoying neighbour down the street told him his tomatoes would be almost worthless in a market.

"Uncle please...they don't mean any harm and we can get more food later. Just let them...let them be." The look she received her uncle was one of exasperation as he yet tried to tell them to leave their things alone, along with their food.

Evangeline hadn't heard stories of her uncle being adventurous in his youth, but apparently he was. According to Gandalf he would run to the edge of the shire, looking to see Elves or exploring whatever he could.

"Little hobbit!" Evangeline turned on her heel, her slightly curly blonde hair whirling around her as her eyes scanned the 12 dwarves sitting at their dinner table. One of particular was desperate to get her attention.

"Lass! Come sit! Join us!" The hobbit in question had two braids on the side of his hair as well as having a beard, but unlike Fili's, his was unbraided. On his head was a hat with flaps sticking almost straight out from the bottom, topping off his eccentric appearance.

With a look back at her uncle, Evangeline approached the table full of food and tankards full of ale. She felt eyes on her, despite the dwarves eating and thinking and talking over each other.

"Well come on lass! Come sit!" She felt a hand around her wrist and with a gentle tug, she was sitting beside the dwarf with the hat and on the other side was a dwarf with mutliple braids in his hair was well as beads.

"Names Bofur, lass. And this here is Nori." Evangeline smiled at Bofur and turned her head and smiled against Nori. From what she had seen of the dwarves they were all very friendly at least, albeit loud and boisterous, but friendly.

"Evangeline Took/Baggins. At your service." Like they had done to her, she bowed her head.

"Pretty name for a pretty lass." She snorted and a small laugh passed from her lips. These dwarves were charming to say the least, at least Bofur and Nori were.

"You are a charmer master Bofur." Her eyes left Bofur and traveled across the table and down to almost the end where they caught Fili's beautiful blues. He was smiling at her, despite being in a conversation with a large, red headed dwarf.

Fili smiled at her and sent her a wink before raising his tankard along with the rest of the dwarves when they were called to toast. She watched the 12 dwarves in the room as they placed the tankards to their lips. Ale was dripping down their China and into their beards as well as down their shirts.

Just as soon as they started thinking they finished their tankards and a whole new round of loudness erupted. The dwarves began to burp or belch, loud and clear they took their turns and then laughed at each other. Evangeline laughed nervously in her seat, trying to hide her mild disgust at the belching around her.

"Your uncle, is always a stick in the mud? He seems quite high strung. Not healthy for a man to be like that, eh?" She kept her eyes on the dwarves even as Bofur was talking to her. She was fascinated by them, despite sometimes being unsure and a little disgusted by their actions.

"My uncle Bilbo used to be quite adventurous, or so I've heard. Now he enjoys the comforts of being home and being to himself. He does like company like any good and respectful hobbit, but he does like the peace and quiet as well." She tore her eyes away from the rest of the dwarves and focused on Bofur.

"And you las? Do ye take after yer uncle?" Evangeline shrugged and licked her lips out of habit.

"I want to leave the Shire and see as much of middle earth as I can. I've always wanted to travel and see the different places of this land. These lands. I do enjoy a quiet night st home, but what's the point of living if you're not going to enjoy your life and see the world around you? Explore while you can. Enjoy the company of others." Her eyes found Fili's again and she held his gaze. She didn't turn away when he winked at her and sent her a flirty smile. She blushed but held his gaze.

"Ah. A fiery spirt ya got. That'll help on this quest of ours. Assuming yer going." She nodded and looked from Fili. Her eyes wandered away from the dwarves, finally coming to stop on her uncle. He was standing in the pantry, looking at the empty shelves, the steam blowing out his ears.

"Excuse me." Evangeline stood and pushed past Bofur and walked to the pantry, coming to stand behind her uncle.

"They are quite lovely. And very nice. At least the few I've met." She got know thing but a scoff followed by a sigh.

"You should talk to them, uncle." He looked over his shoulder and watched her. He looked crestfallen and annoyed. He looked like he was ready to try and throw them all out. Bilbo looked done with dwarves.

And Evangeline couldn't get enough of them.

* * *

Once they were done eating, and her uncle had taken a few moments to him, to try and calm down, the dwarves dispersed around the house. Most a few of them were in the kitchen looking for more food, a few in the sitting area smoking pipes and a few still in the dining area.

Evangline found herself in the small library by the fireplace, curled up in a chair, with a book on her lap. Her eyes were not on the page however, but rather on Fili. She couldn't take her eyes off of the handsome, blonde dwarf no matter how hard she tried. There was just something about him that drew her attention. Like moths to a flame; her eyes ever wandering his frame.

"What're you reading?" She jumped and blinked multiple times, a deep blush setting into her cheeks and neck. She stuttered and closed the book in her lap, her mind racing to find the words she was looking for. Or any words.

"I...umm...I'm reading..." She heard his deep laugh and then felt her face turning red. She could feel the heat rising up her neck and face.

"It's a book of different fables and stories. Some are for children and some are darker. They are very good though. There's one fable about a giant that happens to be my favourite." She felt Fili's eyes on her, silently asking her if he could sit. She nodded her head and felt her nerves getting to her as he sat beside her, his hand leg briefly brushing hers.

"You like reading?" She nodded and licked her lips nervously.

"Ori likes reading. And drawing. He's quite a good artist." He reached out his hand and Evangeline placed the book in his hand and then drew hers hands into her lap, folding them.

"These are good." When she looked back at him, his eyes were scanning the pages before him. She sighed internally and took the moment to look the handsome dwarf over and had to remind herself to keep her thoughts in check. She already felt like she as getting in over her head with this dwarf.

It was so secret, to herself, that she found Fili attractive. He was unlike any other man she had known or met. He was so different than the hobbit men in the Shire. They were recluse's compared to Fili. And she enjoyed the energy and charismatic nature of the blonde dwarf.

"Its my favourite book." She grabbed the book again and set it down, just as the voices of the dwarves picked up in volume.

"Fili!" He stood up and smiled down at her, giving her a small wink.

"Duty calls."

* * *

New chapter! Thank you so much to everyone reading this story I hope you continue to read it and enjoy it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ValarenOfGondor

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

sugarbee25

xoulblade


	4. Chapter 4

If Evangeline thought that their hobbit house was loud before, then it was now downright deafening. The dwarves were still scattered around the house, but the talking and drinking was picking up volume. And her uncle, from what she could see was at his wits end.

"Uncle are you going to be okay?" Evangeline stood and dropped the book back on the couch and left the sitting room. Her uncle was standing in the walkway between rooms, his hands on his hips and a look of pure exhaustion on his face.

"They have tred mud on the carpet, pillaged the pantry and they ruined the plumbing! What are that doing in our house?!" Evangeline caught the eye of Gandalf who gave her a wink and a smile.

'The wizard is up to something.' She smiled in return and fixed her green eyes back on her uncle. He was just as exasperated and annoyed as before but it seemed he was reaching his boiling point.

"'Scuse me. I hate to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" Evangeline stood rigid as a thick, warm, fur trimmed coat brushed against her shoulder. Fili. He reached behind her and grabbed the plate from the dwarf that was holding it.

"Here you go Ori. Give it to me." Evangeline jumped and clamped her eyes shut as Fíli threw the plate, afraid that he would hit her by accident.

"Excuse me that is my mothers Westfarthing pottery! It's over 100 years old!" A hand grabbed her elbow and pulled her back and out of the way. Fili's hand was on her arm and as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Evangeline watched with wide and cautious eyes as dishes, their dishes are thrown from someone in the dining area to Fili and then from Fili to Kili. She heard feet stomping and the sound of cutlery on cutlery coming from the other room.

"Can you please not do that? You'll blunt them." Evangeline felt her head turning back and forth as her eyes followed the oath of the dishes as they were thrown.

"You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you're finished if they are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Evangeline follows her uncle closely as he too came into the kitchen, shock written on his face as the dishes were neatly stacked and cleaned. Not a speck of food on them. She looked at the dwarves, just as shocked as her uncle was.

* * *

The next dwarf, and the final dwarf to arrive, Evangeline was told was the leader of the company. The moment he walked in, the dwarves all stood at attention and gave him the upmost respect.

Evangeline stood back and tried to stay out of sight as she looked this new dwarf over. He had long dark, maybe black, curly hair with a few wisps of grey at the top. He had a full beard with a few beads in his hair. His body language and the way he was standing demanded respect, as if he were royalty.

"Let me introduce Bilbo Baggins, one half of your thief. His niece is the other half." Evangeline choked on her saliva and coughed loudly, her face getting red. She was no thief and she had no idea he would introduce her as the second half of a thief.

"Thorin Oakenshield."

"So...this is one of the hobbits. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Ace or sword?" Evangeline tried to peek out amongst the dwarf bodies, but found half her view blocked. All she could see was the new dwarf, Thorin.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I fail to see how that's relevant." She heard laughter next and Evangeline found herself clenching her fists by her side.

"Just because he doesn't look like he can fight means he needs to be laughed at. We may not be fighters but that doesn't make us any less useful!" Evangeline felt like her body had been taken over by someone bolder and stronger in character than herself. She pushed herself through the crowd of dwarves and stood in front of her uncle with her arms crossed.

"This is the other hobbit? I will not have a woman on this quest." The room was filled with silence as Evangeline was stared down by Thorin and the rest of the dwarves. It made Evangeline feel both uncomfortable and angry at what he said.

The dwarf, Thorin, didn't seem as bothered. He turned and walked into the kitchen, followed by the other dwarves, leaving just her and her uncle standing there.

"Do we join them?" Evangeline felt her uncles hand on her arm and she looked at him before both their gazes went to the dwarves.

"We might as well hear what they are planning to do?" She followed her uncle but stood back, her eyes wandering the sight of the dwarves as they packed into the dining area. But this time there was no music or food or upbeat dwarves. They were waiting for him to speak; hanging on every moment with him.

* * *

He watched her as she stood near the edge of the dining area. She shared features with her uncle, like their nose and the shape of their eyes. She had a slight curl to her blonde hair and her green eyes shone like emeralds. She was beautiful and Fili couldn't stop hsineyes from wandering to her every few moments. Even when he was supposed to be focused on what his uncle was saying and on the quest at hand.

But the pretty hobbit was distracting him. He remembered the hour or so before as he sat next to her, talking to her about her love of books. The way the light made her eyes almost glow and the way she flushed when he flirted with her.

He continued to watch her every as her eyes drifted to dwarf to dwarf and them back to him. Her green eyes met his blue eyes and it was like time stood still. It was like the world faded away and it was the just the pair of them. And then the moment was gone and reality hit again.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us. To the last dwarf!" Again the pretty hobbit's eyes were on him and he smirked at her. She liked looking at him.

"And we have a wizard in our company! Gandalf will have killed hundred of dragons in his time." The noise in the dining area rose until his uncle stood and yelled at them in khuzdul.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have read them too?" Evangeline was standing behind his uncle, whispering to her uncle.

"We will take back Erebor!" We all cheered along with our uncle; each of us more excited than the last.

"There is no way into the mountain. The door is sealed." All eyes turned to Gandalf as he produced a key and twirled it in between his fingers.

"If there is a key, there must be a door?"

"There is another way in!" Fili looked to his brother, mirroring his excitement. This was it. They were going to do this. They could do this.

"The task will require a great deal of courage and stealth. And I present to you, master dwarves, your hobbits. The pair of them are to be your thieves." Fili focused on the hobbits standing at the end of the dining area.

Evangeline looked excited at the prospect of an adventure. And frommwhat she had told Fili, about wanting to leave the Shire and explore middle earth, she would jump at this opportunity. Her uncle however, looked the opposite. He looked like an adventure and leaving the shire would be the death of him.

"No no no no. We are not burglars. We have stolen nothing in or life and even if we had, we will not be leaving the shire."

"We'll I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. Burglars they are not."

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folke who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Again the beautiful hobbit was talking to her uncle, their voices hushed.

"I think they'll be fine." Fili spoke up in defence of her, earning him a wide smile.

"If I say the Baggins are burglars, then burglars they are!" The room went quiet. We all stared at the wizard, unsure of what to say.

"Give them contracts."

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Xliv

fruchtsaftxDD

pandasninjasndkiwis

sugarbee25

xoulblade

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

isizu1

sugarbee25


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline had hardly been paying attention to what they were saying when it came to the contract and she had only stopped and listened as her uncle fainted.

"Incineration?" He looked pale and sick and he bent over, placing his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

"Uncle? Are you okay?" She stood beside him, her eyes wandering his frame, waiting for him to either get sick or faint.

"Blinding light, searing pain and poof! Nothing but a pile of ash!" Evangeline placed a hand on his shoulder. Would he faint or get sick?

"Hm...nope." She let out a startled gasp as he fell backwards, out cold. The dwarves eyes were now on her, waiting for her to react.

"Uncle!" She kneeled beside him and shook his frame lightly, before standing once more.

"I have smelling salts somewhere!" She took off towards her room, leaving her poor uncle fainted in the hall.

* * *

Evangeline left her uncle and Gandalf to talk, and spent her time sitting on a couch in the library, legs curled up underneath her. A book was resting on her lap, but she was not reading it. Her eyes were on Fili and Kili, the pair of them talking to her and amongst her.

"You telling you weren't trouble is like me telling you hobbits hate food." The pair of them had found her, well Fili found her first and then Kili did. He had wedged himself between the two that were sitting on the couch, interrupting what he thought was a moment.

"She wounds me brother." Kili had a cheeky grin on his face and gave Evangeline a wink, much to Fili's annoyance.

"She speaks the truth. You are trouble." Evangeline giggled as she watched the brothers interact. They were so close; each other's best friends.

"And you're not trouble Fili? Kili is the only troublesome one?" Another laugh laugh left her lips at Fili's attempt at an innocent look.

"I am never trouble. I am always well behaved." A snort from Kili and a cooking laugh from Evangeline was heard next.

"Fili and I got into a lot of trouble. Still do. Most at our uncles expense. And our mothers annoyance." Evangeline leaned in and listened to the brothers talk of their tales of mischief. She liked listening to them interacting and joking.

She also envied them. She envied the closeness between them. Evangeline was an only child and her uncle had no children for her to play with. Her cousins on her fathers side were all bigger than her, and when she was growing wanted nothing to do with her.

"And you, Miss boggins? Were you trouble?" A set of brown and blue eyes were on her.

"I was never into trouble. I was a good girl. I minded my manners and did everything a good girl should do." She had to bite her lip to stop herself from snickering. She wouldn't say she was bad but she did like getting into mischief.

"The smile on your face says otherwise, Eva." She felt her body getting warm each time Fili smiled at her. Each time his blue eyes were on her, combined with a wink or a flirty grin, made her flush.

"I was a little bit of a terror to be honest. I was an only child and I grew bored. I would go and explore the woods as often as possible. I dreamed of leaving the Shire. All I wanted when I was growing up was to explore. See different people and creatures. I really wanted to meet an elf. I had never seen one before and was always interested in them." She sat back against the couch, her back against the arm and her legs tucked into her chest.

"I would rather spend my time outside in the grass reading than inside drinking tea and crocheting. I would spend hours by the river with a book in my lap letting my mind wander." She had been looking into the fireplace, her eyes seeing the flames flick and eat away at the wood inside.

"You were lonely?" When she turned back, she was surprised to see just Fili sitting by her. Kili long gone, and Fili taking the empty space.

"Yeah I suppose I was. I didn't have any brothers or sisters to keep me company and my cousins were a lot bigger than me. And the other hobbit children didn't exactly see me as normal. My wanting of adventures and travel didn't sit well with them. You know hobbits are supposed to be homebodies." She turned her body and attention to Fili, one leg draping down off the couch and the other stretched in front of her.

"I was lucky. I had Kili to grow up with. I am older than him, but he was still there. And there were other dwarf children around. But Kili was my best friend and play mate. We used to get into trouble daily. We once took a snake and tried to sneak it into my uncles bed." Evangeline's eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

"Why would you do that?! To your uncle? I'd be terrified that he'd kill me!" Fili laughed and leaned forward, his arm laying across the top of the couch.

"We didn't get far. Kili's afraid of snakes. Don't tell him." Evangeline placed a finger against her lips in secret.

"Your secret is safe with me Fili."

* * *

It had been half a night and he was enjoying her company more than he should've and would've cared to admit. He found her funny and smart and her ability to laugh at their stupid jokes, made him smile.

She was a beautiful hobbit. A beautiful woman and he would admit that he was smitten. He couldn't blame himself for being smitten. She was sitting on this small couch from him, green eyes alive and bright. A beautiful smile on her pouty lips and her laugh making the room seem bigger and brighter.

He watched her as she told him stories of her childhood and her knack for mischief. He had to admit that he wasn't listening as much as he should've been. He was rather watching her as she spoke. He had noticed that when she really got excited about a story or a topic, her hands would become very animated. Then her the corner of her eyes would crinkle as she smiled. And when she laughed, she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You were worse than Kili and I." The giggles that came from her mouth had died down slightly as they sat there, smiling and looking at each other.

"I was not! I was only one hobbit and you were two dwarves. I'm sure you did much more damage!" Fili shook his head, his moustache breads smacking his cheeks lightly.

"Aye but from the sounds of you stories, you were two of us combined." Gender a sharp smack to his chest and laughed lowly.

"I am a hobbit and hobbits are gentlefolk. How could I be worse?" Fili didn't get the opportunity to respond to her. As he opened his mouth to speak, the rest of the dwarve started filtering in from the different rooms.

Again, they were separated by Kili. He gave the pair of them a grin and threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a wink.

"This is cozy, isn't it?" Fili rolled his eyes at his brother but moved over anyway, giving Kili as much room as he thought he needed.

The presence of Gandalf stole her attention away from Fili and Kili, and Fili felt himself almost longing for her attention again.

"I think you should check on your uncle, Evangeline. I believe he wants to talk to you." Fili watched her stand and smooth her dress over before stretching lightly. His eyes were on her back and she raised her arms above her head. His gaze dropped lower and lower until they met the small of her back and finally, her rear.

"Thank you for your company, Fili and Kili." He snapped his eyes up and felt himself blushing. He had been caught staring at her body and rear, he was sure of it.

"Anytime, Miss Boggins! I'm available all night!"

* * *

Evangeline left the room, blushing. She felt like her skin was on fire from the way Fili's eyes were on her back and her rear. She had caught him staring at her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention of the handsome dwarf.

"Uncle?" Her uncle was sitting on the stairs, his arms crossed on his knees and a distressed look on his face.

"We are not going. We cannot go. This quest will be dangerous and our safety is not guaranteed. We may never see the Shire again." She sighed and sat on a step below him and leaned back against the wall.

"We should at least try to go. Danger and the unknown aside, they are reclaiming their home. We should help." Her uncle looked at her, his gaze hardeninngnonly slightly.

"They are going to slay a dragon! A dragon! We are not adventurers! We are hobbits! We eat food and enjoy company when they are invited!" Evangeline couldn't help laughing at her uncle. He was bitter that these dwarves had interrupted his dinner, ruined his carpet and cleared out their pantry.

And Evangeline couldn't be happier.

* * *

New chapter! And some moments between Fili and Eva! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

Thanks to the reviewers:

sugarbee25

FreeSpiritSeeker

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

isizu1

livielopez1

sugarbee25

Thank you to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Xliv

caligirl538

fruchtsaftxDD

livielopez1

pandasninjasndkiwis

sugarbee25

xoulblade


	6. Chapter 6

Evangeline had a difficult morning. She struggled to get up and packed in the morning and then when it was time to leave, she struggled to get her pack on the pony she was supposed to be riding.

Evangeline was having a difficult morning, much to the amusement of the dwarves. Even as she struggled to get her pack on and have it stay, she was not deterred. She would be going on this quest and nothing would change her mind.

"Gentlefolk." She tried to ignore the comments that Dwalin and Thorin were making behind her back and focus on her task at hand.

"Need help?" A hand to her lower back made her jump and jolt. Fili stood beside her, smiling down at her and when she stepped aside, he got her pack secured in minutes.

"Can you tell I've never done this before?" Fili gave her a small smile and then when she was ready, he grabbed her hand and helped her onto her pony. With an uneasiness to her, and fright, she sat on the pony rigidly. She didn't know exactly what to do or how to ride.

"If you sit like that you're gonna get kicked off. You need to relax." Kili was on one sid elf her and Fili the other. Kili reached over and placed a hand on her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"See how uncomfortable that is? That's what your pony is feeling now. Just take a deep breath and relax." Evangeline closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, her shoulders rising. She waited a moment and exhaled slowly, her shoulders falling and becoming less rigid.

"I think she's got it!" Evangeline smiled and thanked Kili. She still felt frightened and afraid, but felt much more relaxed.

"It's time. We leave one of the hobbits behind." Thorin eyes were on her and with a less than pleased look in them. She squirmed under his gaze and averted her eyes, finding a stone on the ground interesting.

"Ya think he'll come lads?" The dwarves began almond amongst themselves, making wagers on whether her uncle would come or not. Evangeline paid slight attention to their words, wondering just who would be against and who would be for him.

"Lass? Ya think ya can help a dwarf out?" Bofur gave her a charming smile as he was reaching for his pouch of gold.

"Id put my money on my uncle coming. He is a Took after all." It was with this small declaration of her uncle's sense of hidden adventure that Bofur bet on Bilbo, rather than against him.

"The lass doesn't get a wager. She's his kin." A dwarf, who's name escaped her, grabbed his own bag of gold while another took wagers.

"That's not entirely fair is it?" She felt a small pout being placed on her lips.

"We'll split the winnings. Only fair since you gave me inside information." Evangeline let a small laugh pass her lips and thanked Bofur before he and his pony moved to ride beside the dwarf with the ax in his head.

"I forget half their names. I know...Thorin as the leader and Dwalin as the scary one. Umm...Bofur has the hat...and...Obviously I know you two..." Evangeline's voice trailed off as she tried to recount the rest of the dwarves names.

"There's Ori, he likes to read and draw, Nori 'borrows' things, Dori likes tea. Oin is the healer of our company and Gloin has the red hair. Balin is Dwalin's brother. Bifur has the axe in his head and Bombur is the big, red headed giant who is an excellent cook. Am I missing anyone brother?" Evangeline turned her head back and forth as they began to talk over her.

"I'm never going to remember their names. I swear." She looked from dwarf to dwarf, picking things out about each dwarf that was memorable.

Thorin was the leader and the 'King under the mountain'.

Dwalin was big and frightening and had a tattooed head.

Balin seemed like the kind gentle soul and he was Dwalin's brother.

Ori was the artist and book reader.

Dori liked tea.

Nori liked to borrow without asking.

Oin was the healer.

Gloin had the red hair and beaded beard.

Bifur had the axe in his head.

Bofur had the hat.

Bombur was the dwarf who loved to cook.

Kili was the dark haired brother who was a joker and a flirt.

Fili...Evangeline felt herself blushing at the thought of Fili.

Fili was handsome and rugged but sweet. He was so handsome to Evangeline, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His blue eyes drew her into a far, one she didn't want to get out of. She felt so drawn to him and yet she didn't know much about him. She had only met him last night.

Even so...she could tell he was strong. A good and honest soul. One who put others above himself and one who would sacrifice himself to save another's life. He was obviously close to his family; Kili and his uncle, Thorin.

"What're you blushing over? Or rather who could you be blushing over?" A snort and a wink from Kili and a stare from Fili.

"Nothing. No one. I'm thinking. And sometimes when I think I get flush...that's it..." She looked away, blushing more as Fili kept looking at her, his gaze not leaving her.

* * *

Fili couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop diving deeper into the green pools of her eyes. He couldn't stop gazing at the gentle and beautiful hobbit next to him. He needed to stop. He knew he did. But he couldn't.

He had only known her for one night, and not even a whole night but she had already worked her way under his skin. In the best way possible.

"I have a favour to ask you. Well either of you really. I'm not sure how to do it myself." Fili's eyes met hers as she reached behind her and pulled two small daggers out of a pack followed by a sheathed sword. She handed the sword to Fili and the dagger to Kili.

"I have no idea how to sharpen them, let alone use them. But I thought they'd be helpful to me anyway. So...that brings me to my question. Could you possibly help me sharpen them and teach me to use them?" Fili looked over her head to meet the gaze of his brother.

"These are old. But good blades. It shouldn't be hard to sharpen them."

"Trying to yeah a pretty hobbit like yourself and not get distracted, that's the challenge." Fili felt a small streak of jealousy when Kili made his flirty remarks or when he sent winks her way.

He shouldn't have been jealous because Evangeline and himself weren't courting, they were barely acquaintances, but the thought of his brother winning over another beautiful lady made him feel insecure.

"You're too much, Kili." But his worries disappeared when she rolled her eyes and ignored his flirting.

"You're not my type of man anyway." Fili felt himself blush when her eyes landed on him. Harmless flirting. It was harmless flirting and it wasn't anything meaningful. Yet. He hoped as they got to know each other it would be.

* * *

New chapter! And a short one. Hope you like it anyway! I hope I'm not making their relationship move quicker than it should be. Fili is not in love with her rather he finds her beautiful and is smitten with her. And no this won't be a love triangle story. But we all know Kili is a flirt

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

FireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

LadyZee86

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

SakuraDragomir

SerenityPax

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Xliv

almaloun

caligirl538

fruchtsaftxDD

lhowl20

livielopez1

pandasninjasndkiwis

sugarbee25

xoulblade


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline was right. Her uncle did show and he did have to run to catch up, but he came. He came with a large pack on his back and his contract waving in his hand.

"I signed it! Stop! I signed it!" He stopped and one of the dwarves grabbed the contract, giving her uncle a chance to breathe.

"And you..." A finger was pointed at her as he huffed and puffed.

"You left without me?!" Evangeline felt a blush, creep up her face, and a small amount of embarrassment. She had left without him and she did feel bad, but she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

"Like you say uncle, a hobbit is never late. And I didn't want to be late." Evangeline gave her uncle a cheeky grin and paired it with a causal shrug of her shoulder. She was right and he knew it, but it didn't stop the annoyed look he sent her.

"Everything seems in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The white haired dwarf gave Bilbo a smile and a wink before their attention was drawn to Thorin.

"Give him a pony." Before bilbo could even protest, Kili piped up with a smirk on his face directed at Evangeline.

"The little female hobbit has the last one that's not carrying a load. She'll have to share with someone." Evangeline felt a distinct pair of blue eyes on her, just for a moment before she turned away.

"I can share with my niece. I'll share. Or I'll walk." The thought of sharing a pony with Fili didn't escape her mind. And she knew she would enjoy it.

His strong arms wrapped around her as they shared a pony. There would be no doubt that they'd have to talk and get to know each other. And that made her blush even more.

"Neither one of you really knows how to ride. I don't think you should share. But I'm sure Fili wouldn't mind." A choking-cough could be heard from Evangeline's mouth. She didn't actually expect Kili to say Fili, even though she hoped he would, especially out loud.

"Fine. Make it quick." There was a moment of shuffling as Evangeline got off her horse, stumbling in the process and walked to Fili's. She looked up at him and took a deep breath, her eyes slightly widened.

She will have never been this close to a male before. She will have never had a male pressed against her for a long period of time. She was as new to this as she was to riding a pony.

"Umm..." She blinked and licked her lips nervously. She could see a faint reddening of Fili's neck and was glad she wasn't alone.

"Here let me help you..." A pair of hands on her waist made her jump and by instinct, her elbow jerked back and made contact with a body.

"I am so sorry!" She covered her mouth with a hand and turned. Kili was standing behind her with a pained look on his face.

"Got him good, lass!" Evangeline apologized again and turned her attention back to Fili. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his, with a good tug she was yanked up. She swung her leg over the pony, celebrating her victory.

"You okay? Not too cramped?" She sat rigid when she heard Fili's deep voice in her ear.

"N-no. I'm fine. I'm sorry about elbowing your brother though." She leaned over to her right and looked back. Kili was back on his horse, talking to Bilbo. He didn't look her anymore and he didn't look upset. He made eye contact with her and shot her a wink.

"I don't think you did permanent damage. Although I'll think twice before crossing you, feisty hobbit." She rolled her eyes and gave him a light smack on his shoulder.

"You should think twice. I'm dangerous. I'm a hobbit not to be messed with." Fili laughed behind her and she felt the rumble of his chest on her back.

"Clearly, Kili's stomach knows that."

"I still feel bad."

* * *

When Thorin had finally told them to stop, and that they would rest for the night, Evangeline felt relived. Sitting on a horse for most of the day, even with good company made her feel stiff. Her legs and back and even bum had all hurt and she needed to stretch.

"Feeling little sore up there? Was Fili too hard on you?" Evangeline rolled her eyes and shifted in the saddle, waiting for Fili to dismount before she did. She searched for her words, or rather the eighth words, before giving up and changing the subject altogether.

"How's your stomach Kili? Still in pain?" The dark haired brother winced and backed off a few inches.

"You win this round, little hobbit." A wink and a flirty smile, was sent her way. Evangeline was quickly learning that Kili was a natural flirt and he didn't mean anything by it. It was his habit and personality. He was a charming dwarf.

"Ready to get down?" She hadn't even noticed that Fili had dismounted until he was standing beside their horse, looking up at her.

"Yes please. I need to stretch." With one quick motion, and his hands on her waist, she was pulled from the horse and set on her own two feet.

"Thanks Fili." Without thinking, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and skipped off to find her uncle amongst the dwarves.

Once finding him, she sat on the ground beside him and stretched out her legs. She leaned forward and grabbed her boots with her hands and groaned. She felt sore and achy after the first 3 hours of riding and no matter how much shifting she did, it didn't help.

"I think I have an allergy to horses." Her uncle looked uncomfortable and homesick already. He was rubbing his nose, not with his handkerchief, but with a piece of cloth from his shirt.

"I'm sure you'll be fine uncle. Besides you should get used to it. We have a long way to go." She didn't know how long they would be gone, or just how far they were going. But she knew it would be a long way; or she figured it would.

She also knew she would miss home, just as her uncle would. She knew that she would pine for the comforts of their hobbit house. The warm fireplace and the warm bed. The library full of books she had not yet read, and the company of her neighbours. All except a few.

"I know we have a long way and I still don't understand why Gandalf chose us. We are not burglars! We are hobbits!"

"Gandalf said himself uncle, Hobbits are light on their feet. And we are. We are sneaky by nature, well sometimes. And we'll be helpful." In slaying a dragon. That's what they were going to do. And as part of the company, you were going to be tagging along.

"We can't slay a dragon! I've never even seen a dragon!" Evangeline placed her arms behind her and leaned back, her eyes wandering from her uncle to the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the sun was starting to go down.

"Neither have I, uncle. But they need their homeland. We need to help. I couldn't imagine having a homeland and not being able to live there. Could you imagine being forced from the shire and not being able to go back?" Even though they could go back, a dragon was standing in their way.

"We are not dwarves! We have a home!"

* * *

Fili still couldn't believe that she had kissed his cheek. He wasn't expecting her to do that, and when she had, he went into a mild state of shock. The way her lips felt on his skin, made him want to feel more. He wanted to feel her lips on his, but t was too soon.

"You're still watching her, Fee?" He ignored her brother and kept his blue eyes on her. She was sitting on her bedroll, legs crossed as she talked to her uncle. In between the pair of them, sat an open book. She had briefly read it before getting into a discussion with her uncle and now the book was long forgotten.

"Goodnight uncle." He continued to watch as her uncle lay down on his bedroll and turned over, his back facing Evangeline.

She didn't go to bed however. She picked up her book and set it in her lap, her eyes following the words on the page and her lips moving silently to the words. He tried to see what she was reading when she lifted the book slightly to brush hair out of her face, but couldn't quite make out the title.

"Water ya ready lass?" Bofur sat beside her, a pouch of gold in one hand and his pipe in the other. She turned and smiled at him and held the book up.

" it's a bunch of fables and fairytales. Well not just fairytales and fables, there's also a few legends in here. I like it. It's one of my favourite books. My mother used to read it to me. This was actually hers passed down from her mother. It might seem silly, but it's a family tradition in my family to pass books down. We love to tell stories. So one day, I'll pass this book down to my daughter. Or son. Whenever that happens." Fili felt a surge of want hit him.

Evangeline, the beautiful hobbit, was so sweet. And innocent. She had such a good heart. She was beautiful yes, but it went beyond that. She was also funny and witty and smart. She could hold her own against Kili, and Kili usually made females weak in the knees.

"Us dwarves have our own tradition of passing beads down. The hair of a dwarrowmaid is braided and then a bead is placed in her hair as a sign of courtship. The beads are passed down." She nodded and closed the book and set it beside her.

"That sounds beautiful. What a lovely tradition." He turned his attention away from their conversation and focused on getting his pipe lit.

"What was that?" The sound of screeching from down in the lowlands met his ears and he shared a look with Kili before smirking.

"Orcs." Fili tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Orcs?"

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. No screams. Just lots of blood." They shared a smirk and then a laugh. His eyes wandered to Evangeline, feeling guilty as her eyes widened and her hands shook.

He felt like an ass as she lay down on her bedroll and pulled her blanket up to her chin and turned away from them. He felt bad as he watched her lay there, shaking slightly.

He felt like an ass for scaring the one he was smitten with.

* * *

New chapter! This is extra long to make up for the short one yesterday!

Thanks to the reviewers:

ValarenOfGondor

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

DahlFace

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

KrisDawnRulez

LadyZee86

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

SakuraDragomir

SerenityPax

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Xliv

Yele98

almaloun

caligirl538

fruchtsaftxDD

lhowl20

livielopez1

pandasninjasndkiwis

sugarbee25

xoulblade

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

Yele98

3

isizu1

jess114

livielopez1

sugarbee25


	8. Chapter 8

She was not sleeping. She was wide awake as she listened to the tale of Thorin Oakenshield. She listened to the tale of the pale Orc, Azog, who killed s king and swore to wipe out the line of Durin. She listened as Balin, she was sure it was him, told how Thorin rose as a prince to defend himself against Azog with a wooden branch.

She listened to his tale of bravery. And when she turned her head slightly, she saw the dwarves, all of them, standing before Thorin. He was their king. She may not have had many interactions with Thorin, but she knew he would be a good and gracious king. She knew he would put his people above himself.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Her uncles voice met her ears and she turned more, able to see his face now.

"He crawled back into the hole whence he came. He surely died of his wounds." As the silence fell back on the camp, she turned back around and lay silent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She pictured the pale Orc in her mind but she had little to go by. She had no knowledge of orcs and she had never seen one. But from her vivid imagination it was not the type of creature she'd want to cross.

"Goodnight Evangeline." Her uncle spoke softly to her and lay on his bedroll not 2 feet away.

* * *

The rain. It wouldn't quit. It had been raining all morning and not lightly. Evangeline had been sniffling almost nonstop for the last 10 minutes. She frowned and rolled up her bedroll, placing on the back of her pack. She tightened the strap hooking it to her pick and then stood. She raised her arms above her head and bent back, her neck stretching and her back cracking.

"I hate when you do that." Her uncle rolled his own bedroll and once it was secur won his own pony, gave her a small smile.

"Little bit wet isn't it?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. Her uncles need to state the obvious would normally be ignorable. But today, this morning, she was tired and stiff and soaking wet.

"Oh no uncle. It's like a desert here. I just love all the cactuses!" She snapped and ran a hand down her face, a dull throb at the back of her skull.

"Little grumpy in the morning aren't you?" Kili brushed past her to get to his own pony, securing the last of his things.

"Bite me." She muttered under her breath and turned her head to the side and then the other side, hearing cracks and pops.

"Don't do that!" She couldn't help but laugh at her uncles uncomfortableness. Every time she cracked something, whether it be her neck or back or knuckles, her uncle hated it.

"Ready to go?" A voice behind her startled her and she jumped. She flushed however when she heard a deep laugh behind her and a hand on her arm.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Thought you heard me. Are you ready?" Fili stepped around her and mounted his pony, then held his hand out for her. She licked her lips nervously and grabbed his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Comfortable? It'll be s long days worth of riding." She felt his arms against hers as he grabbed the reins and she involuntarily shivered.

"Cold?" His voice in her hear wasn't helping. Every time he spoke she could feel sparks. Every time he touched her, she felt her body come alive.

"I'm fine."

* * *

They travelled on and on it rained. Now it was not just herself and her uncle who looked like drowned rats, but the rest of the company as well. Even with their cloaks and their hoods pulled up, everyone looked miserable. Not just herself.

"Me. Gandalf can't you do anything about this deluge?" Evangeline looked st the dwarf speaking and bit her lip. Tea. He likes tea.

"That's Dori right?" She could feel Fili's strong arms tighten around her as they went over a particularly bumpy forest path. She blushed and moved her hair to hide part of her face.

"That's Dori."

"It is roaming master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the raining is done. If you wish to change the weather you need to search for another wizard." Evangline sniffled and sneezed. She wiped her nose on her wet sleeve, only to sneeze again.

"Having a spot of trouble? Fili not keeping you warm enough? You come ride with me." Evangeline internally groaned as Kili rode beside them. He had his usually flirty smirk on his face and once again winked.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. And I'm fine where I am. Besides I doubt I'd be able to get back on a horse once I get off." She shifted in her place and winced as a sharp pain ran up her back. She already felt like she had been riding too long and the day had just started.

"Are there? Other wizards?" She attention was drawn forward as her uncle asked about other wizards.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. I've forgotten their names. And the fifth is Radagast the Brown." Her uncle was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"And is he a great wizard? Or is...more like you?" Her eyes narrowed. Her stared holes into the back of her uncle. He was being unnecessarily rude.

"I'd like a lesson. In defending myself. Using the sword I brought or the daggers. Please? I want to learn how to defend myself." Neither Fili nor Kili said anything for a moment and she was worried that they would now say no.

"That's a good idea. We haven't had a chance to sharpen your weapons. But we will tonight. If we have time. We can start tonight anyway. With it without your weapons." She smiled st Kili first and then looked over her shoulder at Fili. She gave him a smile to which he returned.

* * *

They had stopped fairly early that day. The place they chose to stop at was a nice area, trees on either side and a meadow almost in between. There was a broken down barn or house, Evangeline didn't know what it was, but it didn't seem to bode well for them.

"We should move on." Gandalf's protests fell on deaf ears. Thorin ignored him and focused on telling the dwarves, and herself and her uncle, what to do.

"Oin, Gloin, gather firewood. Bombur start cooking. We're hungry." Evangeline peeked up at the mention of food as she bounded over to Bombur, the redhead. She smiled and sat beside him, her legs crossing in front of her.

"Can I help cook? I love cooking?" She received a few strange looks, from Dwalin and Thorin and a smirk from Kili.

"'Course ya can lass. We'll leave ya at it." She smiled at Bombur and helped him offload the cooking pot from a horse as well as the other necessary tools they'd need.

"My favourite thing I think k cook, and bake is a meat pie. I love meat pies. Especially when they're fresh. My uncle loves them too but he doesn't have the patience to make them." She sat next to Bombur and started to peel and cut whatever vegetables he handed to her.

They sat next to each other talking about different foods they liked. Bombur talked about the food his mother used to make him and the food he made himself. He talked about some of the things Bofur tried to cook and burnt.

Min turn, she told him of the first time she tried to bake bread by herself. She used too much flour and baked it too long. She burnt the bread and when it came time to eat it, the top was black and the bottom was crusty.

"My uncle tried to eat it anyway. He didn't want me to feel bad. I've never seen a hobbit turn that colour before." She smiled and added her cut vegetables to the cooking pot.

It had gotten darker and the fire was lit. They were adding the last few things to the pot and soon it would be time to put the pot above the fire.

"He got sick and tried to hide it from me. He didn't want to hurt my feelings." She wiped tears from laughing from her eyes. Bombur was quite a funny dwarf, his humour almost mirroring Bofur's. But Bofur was much more bold with his humour.

"Just has to cook lass." Evangeline smiled and stood slowly, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Thank you for letting me help, Bombur. I appreciated the company and the chance to help." She smiled and nodded her head before turning and walking towards Kili, who was motioning her to follow. She crossed the camp and stood before himself and Fili.

"First lesson." A weapon was tossed towards her and she screamed and jumped out of the way. A few looks were cast her way. She flushed and bent down and picked up the dagger, holding it in her right hand. She turned her hand back and forth looking st the dagger in her hand, anazlying the cool metal and the rough hilt.

"Relax your hand. Don't hold it too tightly. You want to hold it without squeezing t. And relax your arm. You need to be able to move freely." She relaxed her hand holding the dagger as well as her arm. She tried to focus on staying relaxed but her mind wandered to the sharpness of the blade. She couldn't help but picture it cutting someone or something's skin. Blood. The blood this dagger may have drawn.

"Evangeline. Focus. You're too distracted." She knew she was. She knew she got distracted too easily. She knew her mind wandered and that was something she felt like she couldn't control. Her mind was always reeling. Always something on her mind.

"Grip the dagger but not tightly." She took a deep breath and faced Kili, a dagger in his hand. Fili was standing off to the left, watching them.

"I'm going to swing at you and I want you to try and block it." Her eyes widened when a blade was brought close to her face. She didn't block it, and thankfully Kili had good weapon control. She ended up closing her eyes tightly, the dagger falling from her hand.

"You can't do that. You'll surely die if you do. Let's try it again. I promise I won't hit you." She bent down and picked the dagger up again. She gripped it, but not tightly.

Kili swing the dagger at her again, and she barely blocked it. She was clumsy with the weapon. It was clear that she was no warrior and she didn't think she ever would be. If she were to be a warrior hobbit, it would take years.

"We'll go slowly. We'll teach you just enough to defend yourself. You'll get it one day." She nodded and thanked the pair of them. She really appreciated them helping her, despite her lack of knowledge with a blade.

"Kili, Fili, watch the ponies." Their lesson was over. She handed Kili his dagger back and bowed her head in silent thanks. When they had left, she turned and walked back across the camp to stand beside her uncle.

* * *

New chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Fili stood beside his brother, eyes staring ahead until he was distracted by a hand on his arm. He turned his head and saw his pretty hobbit standing behind him, a bowl in her hands. He would've smiled and been pleased at the sight of her, but he was focused on their two missing ponies. He turned back around, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Is something the matter?" Bilbo held another bowl for Kili. He looked at Kili and then himself, confused.

"We were supposed to be watching the ponies." They had a problem. Maybe a small problem, maybe a big problem.

"Only we've encountered a small problem. We used to have 16 ponies and now we have 14." A set of pretty green eyes were on him. They were staring at him. He could feel her gaze and then it was gone. She was now looking at the remaining ponies.

"Which ones are missing?" Fili watched her set the bowl down on a log and walk away from them. He followed her with his eyes, making sure he could see her.

He didn't know what took the ponies, or where they were. They needed to find the ponies while hopefully avoiding telling their uncle. The less Thorin knew the better.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Fili frowned and stepped in line with Kili, his eyes on the fallen tree with its roots sticking up.

"Should we tell Thorin?" Both himself and Kili turned to look at Bilbo. There was no way they were telling him unless they had to.

"No. We don't want to worry him. We thought as our official burglar you'd want to look into it."

* * *

Evangeline followed her uncle as they snuck towards the trolls that stole the ponies. She crouched as she got closer to the trolls. She was scared out of her mind about what could happen or what might happen, but she had to do this. It had to be done.

"They're ugly creatures. And huge. God they're big." She looked at her uncle, saw the same look in his eyes but he said nothing. He was scared. She could see it on his face. And she was too. She was terrified.

"They've got Myrtle and Minty!" She stopped walking and took a deep breath. There were three trolls standing around a fire.

One was fiddling with the cooking pot, stirring it. The other two were talking loudly, complaining about the cooking and eating mutton.

"They complain an awful lot don't they?" Her comments went heard but unappreciated. But Evangeline couldn't help it. She couldn't stop talking when she nervous or scared. She rambled on and on and she couldn't stop.

"These are fresh nags." She peeked around the tree she was standing behind and followed her uncle as he snuck around the camp, making his way to the back little pen where the ponies were.

"I don't like horse. Not enough fat on them." She felt disgusted listening to these trolls talk. She may not like riding horses or even been remotely good at it, but the poor things didn't deserve to get eaten.

"Better than that old leathery farmer. I'm still picking him outta my teeth." A shudder ran down her spine. Gandalf was right. They shouldn't have camped here. They should've moved on.

"Uncle..." She whispered as quietly as possible, trying to get his attention. The ponies were in a little pen, with ropes closing the wooden fences together. There would be no way they could get that off unless they cut it.

"We need to cut the ropes with something. I have nothing." She glanced at her uncle. His eyes were fixed on the makeshift sword one of the trolls had attached to the cloth hanging off of him.

"You're not thinking of getting that's re you?" Evangeline's ignored her uncle and reached for the makeshift sword, ducking when the troll stood up.

"Evangeline! Don't..." She reached once more, he rhand just grazing the handle when she was picked up.

Her eyes widened and she gripped the trolls hand. She could feel her heart racing, her breath quickening. She didn't think she'd get caught and now that she had, she was even more terrified.

"What is it? A small squirrel? A little ferret?" She found her uncle standing by the pen, in shock. She was caught and he was staring at her.

"She's a burglar...hobbit. A hobbit." She raised her fist and smacked it against the trolls hand, even if she knew that wouldn't do anything. Her uncle was standing in front of the trolls, his arms crossed.

"A burglarhobbit? What's that? Are there more of ya? We could cut her up and eat her too." She was she ether colour drained from her face. She was going to get eaten?

This was not how she imagined this quest going. She had not imagined getting eaten by trolls.

"I don't like the way she squirms." Evangeline screamed as she was dropped and groaned when she met the ground. She landed on her back and she winced as she rolled to the side, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball.

"We can eat them both?" The troll who was holding her, looked her over and licked his lips. They were both going to die by getting their bones crunched by vile trolls.

"We can try!"

"Get up! Now is not the time to lay there!" Her uncle grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet before running out of the path of the trolls.

Evangleine stumbled as she ran, but she too stayed out of the path of the trolls. She ran towards the trees, avoiding their large hands and instead collided with Fili. She gripped his arms as she fell against him, her eyes wild and wide.

"Where's Bilbo? Are you okay?" His eyes looked you over quickly.

"Bilbo is still trying to avoid the trolls. I almost got that dsmn sword but the stupid troll grabbed me. And then threw me to the ground and almost stepped on me." She felt another pain shoot up her back. She stood rigid and winced. She knew she was going to have more than a few bruises lining her back and spine.

"Stay here okay. Look at me.." She flushed. Her entire face flushed when Fili put his hands on her cheeks and held her face, tenderly and gently.

"Stay. Here. And stay under cover okay? We'll get your uncle back." She was in a daze. She couldn't believe the way his rough hands felt on her skin. The calluses on her skin felt surprisingly comforting.

"Evangeline, promise me." She snapped out of her daze. She nodded slowly and as quickly as his hands were on her cheeks, they were gone. And so was he.

Fili and the rest of the dwarves were out there, fighting to kill the trolls and get the ponies and she was told to stay here.

"I should be there.." Evangeline blinked and took a step. She felt her head pounding and she stumbled into a sitting position against a tree trunk. She felt dizzy. She felt her head pounding and she was swing spots.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" Spots. She was seeing spots. Uncle. Her uncle. She tried to stand. She placed a hand on the trunk behind her and pushed herself to a standing position. She wavered for a few moments before she fell backward, her head hitting the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Little bit of a shorter chapter but there's a Fili/Eva moment tossed in.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the new followers:

cookie135

Elizamaria

Thanks to the new favouriters:

Elizamaria

Dusk Lilly

cookie135

Thanks to everyone who is reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Evangeline felt herself gently being prodded awake. She opened her eyes once and blinked before shutting her eyes again. She felt her head throbbing, dull and slow. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She was still in the forested area, but things looked different. It was daylight now and the sun was peering through the trees. She could faintly hear birds singing, but she wasn't entirely sure it that was in her head or not.

"Eva? Are you okay? Look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Her uncle was crouched in front of her with both his hands up. He was holding both his index fingers up as well as his thumbs.

"Your thumbs and your index fingers. What happened?" She made to stand and winced as she felt a sharp pain shoot down her neck.

"You were tossed by trolls. We thought you'd be fine when Fili told you to stay back but when we found you, you were passed out. You're going to be okay though." She slowly stood and reached out for something to steady herself on. She frowned when she made contact with something soft and when she looked, her hand was gripping the fur on Fili's cloak.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine." She couldn't help the blush from forminon her face as her hands dug into the fur of his cloak. It was soft and thick and warm. It made her comfortable and safe.

"I have bruises. That's all. How did the rest of you manage? All still alive I see." The rest of the dwarves were milling around, but Bilbo and Fili stood by her.

"Stop giving me that look, uncle! I'm fine!" To prove her point she let go if Fili, as her support, and walked towards the remaining ponies.

"See? Fine." She stood by the ponies and placed a hand on their gentle neck, only to freeze as she heard something moving quickly behind her. Her ear twitches and she turned her head, her green eyes landing on the thick trees and bushes.

"What is it?" Bofur stood off to her left and Dwalin and Thorin stood up ahead by themselves.

"Something's coming..." She felt a hand on her arm yanking her behind a pony and out of sight. The minutes ticked down until a heard of bunnies pulling a sleigh burst from the treeline in a hurry.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man in question stopped his sleigh and got off, seeking Gandalf almost immediately. Evangeline frowned and stepped closer to the man, just as the dwarf who pulled he back did. Bifur? Oin? She wasn't sure but she was greatful.

"It's Radagast the Brown." She furrowed her eyes brows and made eye contact with Fili. He gave her a worried look and frowned at her. She turned away from him and the wizard in question.

She walked and stumbled slightly to a fallen log and sat upon it, letting her head fall between her knees. She took deep breath after deep breath, hoping and praying she wouldn't get sick. She did not need to get sick.

"Lass? Ya alright?" Bofur. She recognized his accent. She looked up briefly and looked back down, her head pounding. She was going to be sick.

"Lass.." She sat up and turned quickly, her stomach bringing up what little food she had last night. She braced her hands against the fallen log as she hurled, her stomach clenching with each wave of nausea.

"You'll be alright lass. You'll be fine." She felt hisbhand rubbing her back soothingly. She wiped her mouth once finished and sat up slowly, feeling a little better.

"Sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I feel fine. I do." She was lying to herself and to Bofur. But she couldn't tell the truth. Thorin and her uncle would send her home. They would make her leave and she would not abandon the quest now.

"Maybe you should tell Bilbo and Fili." Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand tightly.

"No! Please! Bofur don't tell them please. The less they know the better. Let them think I'm fine. It'll go away eventually. It's from the fall. That's all." He gave her an unbelieving look, by didn't say anything.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug and pulled away as her gaze fell on Fili, walking towards the pair. He had a guarded look on his face, but still smiled at her.

"You okay?" He sat beside her, his fingers brushing against her own. She looked down st their hands and smiled slow and shyly. She couldn't deny it now. She wa s feeling things for Fili that she had never felt for another man. Ever.

"I'm fine. I promise. I am." They shared a smile but it was short lived, as a slew of howls and growls interrupted the company. They were in the distance but close enough for Thorin to look worried and Fili to yank her to her feet.

"Stand with your uncle." She winced when he let go of her arm but wandered over to her uncle anyway, still nauseous with a pounding head.

"Wolves? Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, Bofur was standing beside her uncle and in front of her, his pack on and his axe in his hand.

"Wolf? That wasn't a wolf." She turned her head at the sound of the growl. Evangeline's eyes widened and she felt her breath leave her lungs.

Standing above her was the ugliest looking wolf-creature she had ever seen. Thick, matter brown fur surrounding a long snout with powerful jaws and teeth. Teeth that looked like they could snap her in two. And sick, yellow eyes. Eyes that stared her down.

"Look out, Bofur!" She jumped at Bofur, pushing him out of the way, but knocking him over. The wolf-creature landed on the ground where he was once and it snapped its jaw once, before an ax landed on its head.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack isn't far behind." She felt her world spin and she clamped her eyes shut once more to stop the spinning. When she opened her eyes again, both Bofur and her uncle were staring at her.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Who did you tell!?" A hand grabbed hers and squeezed. Her uncles hand. She took a deep breath and squeezed back.

First the trolls and now wargs and orcs. Everything they've run into thus far had wanted to kill them. Everything.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted." She couldn't stop the image of these Wargs chasing them down. Their massive and sharp teeth digging into their skin, tearing at the flesh. Blood and body parts getting strewn around like paper.

"We've got to run!"

"We've got no ponies!"

"They ran off!" Evangeline looked at her uncle. Green eyes met hazel. His frown matched hers. This was a terribly situation; one she didn't think they'd get out of.

"I'll draw them off." The brown wizard, the one with the hat that looked like Bofur's, grabbed the handle of his little sleigh.

"These are Gundabag Wargs. They'll outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." It was then decided that the wizard Radagast, would lead the Wargs away and the company would continue on their journey on foot.

"We need to leave now!" The sound of the Wargs bowling hit her ears and sent fear shooting down her spine.

"Uncle.." She reached out and squeezed his hand. She was terrified...

* * *

Fili knew his uncle would be getting suspicious. From the amount of time he spent with her, to the way his eyes wouldn't leave her when they found her passed out. He was protective of the pretty hobbit, his pretty hobbit. He wanted to keep her as safe as possible.

He knew his uncle must've known. He must've seen the way Fili looked at her, even when she wasn't looking at him. He wasn't in love with Evangeline, he didn't know her well enough or long enough to be, but he was very attached to her.

Smitten. He was smitten.

"Let's go! Make sure the hobbits keep up!" Fili was going to make sure one hobbit kept up. He would make sure she kept up and was safe.

"Stay close to me, Eva. Stay close and do exactly what I say alright? I will keep you safe." He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked down at her.

She was beautiful. Her blonde curly hair was loosely pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her smooth cheeks were flushed and warm. Her green eyes, that reminded him of emeralds, were wide and searching. Her lips. Her pouty red lips were calling him.

"I will keep you safe." He bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead before dropping his hands from her face. When he turned, he reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before he followed his uncle and brother, pulling her behind him.

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for your continued views and reads!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

sugarbee25


	11. Chapter 11

She did her best to keep up to the dwarves and Gandalf and her uncle. She was a quick little hobbit, even with a pounding headache and nausea hitting her in waves. She was indeed quick. And even though she was in pain, she maintained a constant speed to keep up with Fili.

Fili. She glanced at him when she had a moment and felt s blush creeping up her nexk. It was not the time for this to happen, not the time or place, but she couldn't help it. The way he gripped her hand, the way he looked back at her every few moments to make sure she was still there; it spoke to her. It made her feel special and wanted. Safe and protected. .

"You okay? Eva? Are you okay?" His deep, rich voice hit her ears and snapped her out of her daze.

Was she okay? Her head was pounding and she felt like she could collapse at any moment, had it not been for the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Was Evangeline okay?

"I'm fine." She may not have felt okay but she wasn't going to tell Fili that. It would be Bofur's secret and herself. No one else had to know.

"We need to move again." His grip tightened on her hand and when he moved, she moved as well. She could hear the growls of the wargs as they chased the brown wizard. She could swear she heard their thick, ugly paws hitting the ground as they sought to kill.

They ran from rock covering to rock covering, trying to stay undetected. Radagast was doing them a favour by luring them away and they didn't want to screw up this opportunity to potentially escape.

When they had reached the top of a small hill, they had to stop suddenly. She couldn't exactly see what Thorin was doing or why he had stopped, but she knew to trust it.

"Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin turned and began running another direction. He had his axe in his hand ready to use it if need be, and Evangeline didn't think he'd change that decision anytime soon.

"Ori, no!" The youngest of the dwarves was pulled back as they clung to the rock there were hiding under, watching as the rabbits and the wargs passed, giving them a small opportunity to escape.

"All of you come on quick. Come on." Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, Dori and Nori went ahead and then Kili. Fili turned to look at her, and she blushed. His gaze was intense in those few seconds, before he once again grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorins question went unanswered. Or at least she thought it went unanswered.

"Eva!" She felt her shoulders being grabbed and then she felt something hard and begged against her back. She was pushed into the back of a boulder, Fili standing in front of her.

He had a determined look in his eyes and he wasn't watching her, but rather the area around them.

"Fili..." She flushed once more as she felt one of his fingers on her mouth silencing her.

"Later..." It had taken her by surprise. He hadn't touched her lips, until now. He was quickly becoming more affectionate and it was welcomed. She enjoyed the little touches he placed on her. She enjoyed the way he would push her behind him and want her to be safe and out of sight.

"This way! Quickly!" Just like before she was pulled up and pulled behind him as they ran to another rock covering, this time she was pulled to his chest, her head resting on the warm furs of his cloak.

"I know you're scared Eva. I've got you. Don't worry." Evangeline's eyes widened and she stood rigid as one hand was on the back of her head smoothing her hair and the other was on her back.

"Everyone stop." She felt her heart stop as Thorin motioned to the rock above them. She could hear a warg huffing and growling low in its throat. She looked over towards Thorin. He was motioning to Kili's now and then back at the warg.

Evangeline's eyes followed his movements as he grabbed an arrow and held it in place. He took a deep breath and then stepped out. He pulled back the string of his bow and let the arrow fly towards the warg.

A loud screeching was heard as both the warg and the Orc fell, but they were not dead. Evangeline was turned around and Fili's arms left hers as the company started attacking the Orc and the warg, trying to kill it.

"Move! Run!" She pushed herself off the rocks side and followed her uncle as they ran away from coverage. She had no idea where the hell they were going or what they were going to do it they happened to be caught.

"There they are!"

"Quickly!" Back they ran. They were being chased and hunted and Evangeline felt like a mouse before a cat caught it in its claws. She felt like they were being toyed with.

Soon enough they were surrounded. They were spread out amongst the clearing but still surrounded.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Evangeline stood near her uncle and took deep breaths. This was not the time for her feeling sick but she was. She felt nausea hit her and she had to close her eyes for a moment or else she was sure she'd be sick.

"This is not the time." She hissed to herself and opened her eyes. She made herself stand up straight, ignoring the wave of nausea. She ignored the way the light made her head pound and the little black spots that crossed her vision.

"Evangeline! This way!" Gandalf was standing behind her, motioning her to follow. She grunted and turned on her heel and ran towards him.

"Into the cave!" She looked down and bit her lip before sliding down the hagged slope, stopping st the bottom.

Once out of the sun, she felt little relief. Her uncle and Fili and Kili were out there. The dwarves she was slowly growing close to were out there.

"This way you fools!" She sat with her back against the rocks and shoved her head between her knees. Do not get sick. Do not get sick.

"Evangeline!" Her uncle was hugging her but she barely felt the weight of his hug. She felt dizzy and sick. She locked eyes with Bofur and clenched her jaw. She could feel the bike riding in her throat, burning.

"Eva, are you okay?" Her uncle looked at her with concern. She turned her head, leaned over, and emptied her stomach. Wave after waver. Nausea. It was hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Eva!" A hand on her back and one holding her hair back. The hand on her back was soothing. It was rubbing circles into her tunic.

"What's wrong with the hobbit?" Thorin snapped at her. She could hear malice in his voice.

"Her name is Evangeline!" She couldn't hear who snapped back st him. Her ears were ringing loudly.

"She's been like this since the trolls. She didn't want anyone to worry."

"She hit her head when they dropped her."

"Dropped her? They threw her."

"...gentlefolke..." She could hear snippets of hushed conversation and whispering as around her.

"Elves." The conversation moved on, but Evangeline could barely make t out.

"...she needs rest, uncle. She's sick.."

"...if she got this hurt from one attack..." Slowlt she pushed herself to stand. She would not be stopped by this. She needed to be stronger. She had to be. She stood and swayed, back and forth. She thought she would be fine as she felt all eyes on her.

"I'm...fine..." She fell back against the wall, her eyes rolling back into her skull.

* * *

Fili knew his uncle wasn't pleased. He knew he considered her a distraction for the young prince. But he also knew what he would say about Evangeline, because he had muttered it before.

He called her a burden, he said she was more of a hindrance than a help. He said it wasn't right having a woman with them. He said she didn't know what she was doing.

Fili knew he was wrong.

She was brace snd courageous. She wasn't s burden and she wasn't a hindrance. She was one half of their thief and she had signed s contract; she was one of them. And she was the woman Fili fancied.

"I really don't think it's proper for you to be carrying.." Fili shot a glare towards her uncle. Propriety be damned. He was going to carry her until the end of the quest if he had to.

"Just drop it lad. Yer words are falling on deaf ears." Fili adjusted her in his arms once more and looked at her sleeping form.

Her blond, curly hair was falling out of the bun at the nape of her neck and Fili made a note about it. He would have to ask her if he could braid her hair. He'd have to tell her what that meant first, but he was sure.

He may not have known her long, but he was sure she was his One. He felt it.

"Where does this cave lead?" Her uncle turned away from the pair and dropped the subject, although Fili could feel his eyes on them every once in a while.

"Do ya want one of us to carry her, Fili? We don't mind." She saved Bofur's life. She pushed him out of the path of a warg. She saved his life. She was not cowardly; she was brave.

"Give her here." He looked hesitant to hand her over, especially to Dwalin. It wasn't that he didn't trust the big and mighty warrior, because he did. But Dwalin had shared the same thoughts as his uncle. He thought the two hobbits were gentlefolke that should not have come.

"There's s light here!" She was passed from him to Dwalin, but his eyes never left her form.

"Fili..." His uncle stood by him, disapproving. He knew the time had come to have a discussion about the pretty hobbit and himself.

"When we have a moment we will be talking about this." He nodded and allows his uncle to step before him. He watched his form walk ahead and then he sighed.

"You okay, Fee? She'll be fine. Oin will fix her up and she'll be like brand new. And don't worry about uncle. He's as stubborn as a mule, but he also has a big heart. We know that." He knew his uncle had a big heart. But he also knew that his uncle was focused on reclaiming Erebor and he wouldn't let a hobbit stand in his way.

"I believe she is my one, Kili." He spoke softly and looked at his brother, but didn't stay to see his reaction. He turned his head and followed his kin down the stone path.

* * *

New chapter! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to the reviewers:

sugarbee25

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

Dusk Lilly

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

Yele98

cookie135

3

isizu1

jess114

livielopez1

sugarbee25

Thanks to the followers:

Bumblebee1013

DahlFace

Dantae Ophydain

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

KrisDawnRulez

LadyZee86

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

SakuraDragomir

SerenityPax

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Woman of Letters

Xliv

Yele98

almaloun

caligirl538

cookie135

dog88

fruchtsaftxDD

lhowl20

livielopez1

lysia1982

pandasninjasndkiwis

philomeliana

sugarbee25

xoulblade


	12. Chapter 12

Fili was amazed at the right of Rivendell. He had never been to an elven city like Rivendell. He couldn't deny the beauty of the waters falls and the city built into the side of the hills. He couldn't deny that the scenery was magical; it was some ethereal.

"Rivendell." He could hear his uncle's voice in his ears, in the background, talking to Gandalf. Fili knew he uncle would be less than pleased by having to stop in Rivendell, and he would everyone around him know it.

But Fili was happy for the stop. The elves could heal Evangeline and she would be ready to go back on the road with them. And if they were staying for a few days, he could get some alone time with her, without the threat of death.

"Let me take her, Dwalin." Fili reached for Evangeline again and when he had her in his arms, he smiled down at her sleeping face.

She had been looked over by Oin, after she first fainted, and Fili had been by her side, watching the entire time. He knew he was in over his head and he knew that he was probably moving too fast. But he cared about her and wanted her safe and sound.

She was his One. And he was sure of it. He could tell from the way his eyes seemed to follow her, watching to make sure she was okay. He knew because of the way his heart would beat louder when she green eyes ere upon him. When she graced him with her smile or her laugh, he would light up and look for nothing better.

"Ahh, Lindir!" Fili shifted Evangeline in his arms as he watched Gandalf talk with the newly arrived elf.

"How is she?" He glanced at his brother, his eyes meeting his for a moment, and then they were back on Evangeline's.

"She will be fine. She occasionally shifts and looks uncomfortable but otherwise she is fine."

"My lord Elrond is not here." It was the sound of the horns behind him that made Fili clench his grip of the woman in his arms. He stepped closer to her uncle and tried to shield her with his body as best as possible.

"Close ranks!" A hand on his shoulder pulled him further into the interior of the circle as the rest of the company raised their weapons in defence. Elves on horses started to circle them, spears in their hands.

One of the elves, stopped his horse in front of Gandalf and quickly dismounted while giving a greeting. Fili watched in mild interest as this elf handed the Orc sword he was holding off to the previous elf, then he turned his attention to the company.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." His uncle, as well as Dwalin stepped closer to the elf lord, weapons close in case they needed it.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew him." Fili shifted Evangeline once again, careful not to jostle her too much. He could hear elvish coming from the elf lord, and he knew the company would be uneasy around the language and the elves. He would've been himself, but he needed them. He needed them to heal her.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" The elf lord looked amongst them before turning his eyes to Gandalf.

"We accept?"

"We're starving! We need food!"

"Lead the way!" Fili waited until his kin had started walking up the stairs before he followed slowly, stopping in front of the lord.

"She needs a healer."

* * *

Evangeline felt like she had been sleeping for weeks. When she woke she was groggy and confused; unaware of where she was. Slowly, she sat up and looked around at the room she was in.

High cielings with decorated valances and intricately carved mouldings on the ceilings made her realize that she was somewhere special.

Maybe she died? Maybe she was in the afterlife and this is her new home?

"Evangeline, Eva. You're awake..." Evangeline focused on the face in front of her. Fili. He was standing in front of her, smiling. His hands were placed on her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing into her skin.

"You're awake. You're okay." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Fili. She must be dreaming. Fili wasn't here in the afterlife. She was dreaming of him.

"Fili..." She leaned in and up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. If this was her only chance to kiss him before he left for good. She sighed into the kiss and leaned forward. Fili's hands moved from her cheeks to the her hips. He pulled her up to his chest and pulled her as close as possible.

"Fili..." She pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss before resting her head on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Amrâlimê...you're okay..." She felt his callused hand under her chin, pulling her back to his lips.

"Evange...what're you doing?" She jumped and turned away from Fili. Her uncle was standing in the doorway, a confused look on his face.

"Uncle! You are here too?" She could faintly feel Fili touching her hips, his large hands completely covering her hip bones.

"Evangeline we're in Rivendell. You were healed." Healed? Evangeline sighed and leaned back into Fili's embrace, her body relaxing completely.

"I'm healed...Fili..." She turned again and pressed her lips to his, feeling the braids against her skin.

"Evangeline! This is highly improper!" Sighing, she pulled away and sat back down on the bed. She laid down and felt her eyes starting to close.

"I'm tired. Let me rest." She looked over her shoulder at her uncle. He was standing in the doorway, eyes focused on Fili.

She muttered and pulled the blankets up to her chest, tucking her hands and the edge under her chin. She could hear Fili and her uncle talking and then it was silent.

"I'll be back later, Eva. I'll be here when you wake up again, amrâlimê." She opened one eye and looked at the handsome dwarf.

He was standing above her with a smile on his face, slightly hidden by his moustache braids. His blue eyes were bright and shining and she turned her head slightly, focusing on the darker specks of blue surrounding the pupil.

"Fili..." One of her hands poked out of the blanket and touched the fur on his chest. She ran her hand up and down the fur, only stopping when he grabbed her hand. He bent down to her level and brought the hand up to his mouth.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes. Evangeline felt his lips make contact with her forehead only for a moment before they were gone.

"Goodnight amrâlimê." Evangeline was left alone soon after. She kept her eyes closed and relaxed into the bed and the pillow.

She listened to the sounds around her, convinced she was in the afterlife. Nothing was trying to kill her, nobody was making her walk and ride and sleep on the ground. She had a warm, comfortable bed and a soft pillow.

She kissed Fili. She bit her lip and screamed internally. She kissed Fili and he kissed her back. She was surely in heaven. There's no way she could still be in Middle Earth.

"Fili..." All she could utter was his name. His name and his face was what she kept seeing as she lay in bed with her eyes closed.

"Fili...my love.."

* * *

So this will be fairly shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully just as good! Evangeline is healed! But she is a little out of it and she thinks she is in heaven or at least dreaming that she kissed Fili.

Thanks to the reviewer:

thewolf74

Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

Dantae Ophydain

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

Dusk Lilly

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

PrettyMusic

Red Ruby Pyromancer

SakuraDragomir

TheFireInHerEyes

Yele98

cookie135

georgiaLOVESturtles

3

isizu1

jess114

leeta5

livielopez1

nano17

sugarbee25

thewolf74

Thank you to all of the followers:

Bumblebee1013

DahlFace

Dantae Ophydain

Dinosaur Imperial Soldier

EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI

Elizamaria

ExotikaHollow1379

Forgive Me If I Stare

FreeSpiritSeeker

Jessfairy88

KrisDawnRulez

LadyZee86

PrettyMusic

PureAngelEyes

Red Ruby Pyromancer

SakuraDragomir

SerenityPax

TheFireInHerEyes

ValarenOfGondor

Winter Elvish Rose

Woman of Letters

Xliv

Yele98

almaloun

caligirl538

cookie135

dog88

fruchtsaftxDD

georgiaLOVESturtles

leeta5

lhowl20

livielopez1

lysia1982

pandasninjasndkiwis

philomeliana

starrienight

sugarbee25

thewolf74

xoulblade


	13. Chapter 13

Evangeline woke again, later that night and pushed herself into a sittinf position. Over the last few hours, she had been in and out of consciousness. Now that she was awake, and not so drowsy, she had time to think about what happened the past few hours.

She remembered thinking she was dead and in the after life. She may have been a little out of her mind, but she remembered what she said. And what she did. Like kissing Fili.

She kissed Fili and she let him touch her hips. She smiled and bit her lip, before leaning back against the headboard. She blushed and lifted her fingers to her lips, dragging them softly along the bottom lip. She could still feel the weight of his lips and the unspoken promises. He called her amrâlimê. She had no idea what that meant, but it was the way she said it.

"You're awake." Her head shot up and turned directly towards Thorin. He was standing in the middle of the room she was in, his arms behind his back, and a guarded look in his eyes. He still didn't want her here, or he didn't trust her? She didn't know what exactly he may have been thinking.

"I am. I feel perfectly fine." Thorin made his way to her bed before he sat down next to her. He placed a hand on the outside of her calf and gave her a half smile.

"Fili will be pleased to hear that." Fili. Another blush creeped up he rneck and sheets, stopping at the bridge of her nose.

"Yes about that..." She stopped as he held out a hand. She closed her mouth and waited anxiously for him to say or do anything.

"Fili seems convinced that you are his One. I don't know if you are aware of what a One is, but I will tell you that this is nothing to take lightly to dwarves. If he is serious and you are indeed his One, then there will be much to discuss." She frowned and tacked her brain for any mentions of Ones in any possible book she read. She couldn't remember reading anything, but she also knew dwarves were very private about certain aspects of their lives.

"And if I'm not? What happens if I'm not his One, and we just decide to love each other?" Thorin didn't say anything for a moment and then he cleared his throat.

"Who Fili chooses to love is none of my business. If he decides he wants to cleave himself to a Hobbit, then so be it. I will not stand in his way. I do not think you would hurt him, Evangeline, but I still would like to warn you. Do not hurt my nephew. Fili will fall deeply for someone like you, and if you were to break his heart, I do not think he would ever be the same." Thorin gave you a small smile and pressed his lips to the top of your head before he stood once more.

"If you truly are his One, then welcome to our family. We will protect you like we would protect our own kin. You have my word." Evangeline waited until Thorin was gone before she threw the blankets off of her legs and got out of bed.

She began pacing, thinking of all that Thorin had said. She went through a wide range of emotions and reactions to his words, finally settling on confusion, elation and nervousness.

What Thorin said about a One...she paced once more.

What the hell was a One?

* * *

Fili fidgeted. He was waiting for his uncle to return from Evangeline's room so he could speak. He wanted to explain to his uncle what had happened and give him further details. He didn't want his uncle to disapprove of his decision, but if he should disprove, Fili wanted to take the brunt of the disapproval. He wanted Evangeline to remain as unaffected as possible.

"Relax, Fee. He wouldn't hurt her." Fili knew his uncle wouldn't hurt Evangeline. He knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but he was still nervous. Why was he not out yet?

"I don't want her to get scared by any questions he may ask her. I had barely had enough time to process this myself before I had to tell uncle. She is my One, Kee. I can feel it. I know she is." A Wales me comforting hand was placed on Fili's shoulder by his brother.

"We are all happy for you Fili. You have your One!" Fili grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. His smile fell, however, when he saw his uncle walking away from the rooms they were staying in. He stopped briefly in front of Fili and gave him one small nod before passing.

"I think uncle just approved." Fili ignored Kili and began walking towards her room, desperate to talk to her.

"I'll be back soon!" He spoke over his shoulder to Kili, and then focused on Evangeline. He needed to talk to her.

"Eva?" He knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. He stood there for a few moments and then raised his hand again, knocking once more.

"Give me a minute!" When the door did open, Fili stood face to face with the pretty little hobbit wearing a shortened elven dress.

"My uncle made me wear this. Well he didn't make me but he said I should at least look presentable and not like a child of the wild." Fili smirked and grabbed her small hand in his and placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin.

"You would look beautiful wearing anything. You don't have to wear elvish made dresses to look beautiful, amrâlimê. You could wear a potato sack and I'd be attracted to you." Fili heard a soft, small laugh come from her mouth and he smiled in response.

For the duration of the trip, or at least as long as they had been ridding together, Fili had made it his goal to learn what made her laugh. He followed Kili's advice first and told her cheesy jokes, but no such luck. She would smile small, but no laughter.

It was only until he started telling her about his misadventures with his brother, the trouble they got into and the scolding they got, that he was rewarded with her laughter. Continuous, boisterous laughter that Fili loved to hear.

"We should go to dinner before it's all gone. Mind you if it's all greens there will lots left for you, amrâlimê." Fili had noticed on their travels, that Evangeline, his pretty little hobbit, was a fan of greens. He noticed that she ate greens more than she ate meat, and it was often common for her to forgo eating any meat whatsoever.

"I am fine with meat as well Fili. I do like the taste of meat. I just find green food easier to find." Fili smiled down at her and grabbed her hand, pulling it back towards his lips.

"Amrâlimê? What did my uncle say to you?" Fili didn't think he'd need to be worried about what his uncle said. Evangeline wasn't upset or crying. She was smiling and seemed fine. But he was curious.

"Oh Fili..." Her hands rest on his cheeks, and she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She beamed up at him and then brushed past him. She walked down the hall and looked over her shoulder at him, still standing there.

Fili smiled at her, feeling pride swell in his chest. His mother would love this sweet little hobbit. His mother would get along well with her, and she would be pleased with his choice.

"I'm coming Evie!"

* * *

New chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to the reviewer:

starrienight

Thanks to the new followers:

Luthilla

leeta5

MountainCat3

StarWarsHarryPotterfangirl2788

ang-vamp

firefoxxe

Thanks to the new favouriters:

Luthilla

leeta5

MountainCat3

firefoxxe


	14. Chapter 14

Evangeline felt like she had a lot to talk to her uncle about, but mostly about Fili. She had not only been caught by her uncle kissing Fili, but had then been caught being pressed against a wall with his hand on her breast. Her uncle had turned beat red and refused to look at her for the rest of the day. And even the next morning, he refused to look and talk to her. Now, that she was back on the road, she was desperate to at least try and reason with him.

"Uncle! Uncle please!" She tried to keep her voice down as she walked near the back of the company line, but not only was Fili was keeping his eyes on her, but Thorin and Kili as well.

"I do not want to talk about what I saw. That was highly inappropriate and unlike a Baggins!" Evangeline sighed and rubbed her left arm with her right hand. She didn't regret anything she did without Fili, she was quickly falling for him, she was however embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Tonhe young and in love, eh Bilbo?" Evangeline felt her eyes narrowing as Kili threw an arm around her uncle's shoulder, and then flashed her a wink.

"Don't worry Mr. Boggins, my brother will take very good care of your niece. In act I'm sure..." Evangeline picked up a stone and chucked it at Kili, smirking when she had gotten a yelp from the younger brother.

"That hurt!" She stuck her tongue out at Kili and shrugged her shoulder. She picked up her pace until she was further ahead than both her uncle and the bothersome brother.

"Ya got fire, lass. I give ya that." With a look of surprise, Evangeline looked at the most frightening of the dwarves. Dwalin had spoken very little to her this entire quest, and she was sure that he hated her.

"Thank you Master Dwalin." And as soon as he was speaking to her, he went back to silence. Despite that, Evangeline still smiled and took that compliment to heart.

* * *

Not long after they had left, is when the rain started. It started coming down in sheets, soaking everything it touched and making it increasingly difficult to see the steep and narrow path they were on.

Evangeline had already mistepped a few times only to find her foot leaving the path where she narrowly missed falling off. And that was after she had clung to Kili's arm for balance.

"Ya don't think I'd let ya fall would I? Fili'd kill me." She smiled and stepped behind him, but kept a firm grip on his soaked cloak. Evangeline knew Fili was somewhere behind her, and her uncle she had no idea where he was.

"The storm is getting bad Thorin! We need to find a cave!" Just as Dwalin had spoke a rock fell against the cliff, breaking off a piece of it.

"Look out!" She grabbed Kili and yanked him back, causing her to stumble against the rock wall.

"Thanks, little hobbit." She gave him a brief smile before her attention was pulled back to the storm and flying rocks.

"Those are rock giants!"

"The legends are true!" The next few moments were a blur to Evangeline. She ran from onr small cliff to another, only to have her name screamed as she was separated from both Fili and her uncle. She looked back at them, her eyes wide as another giant came crashing towards them.

She crouched and covered her head with her hands and braced herself for the pain of being crushed. When the giant had fallen however, she was not crushed. She felt hands on her arms pulling her up, then she felt herself falling backwards.

She grabbed anything in reach and let a scream fall from her lips. She was clinging to the side of the cliff with her hands slipping.

"Evangeline! Hold on sweetheart!" She looked over her shoulder she felt her blood run cold. She was staring down at a rocky drop sure to kill her whether from the fall or from ripping her apart.

"Look at me, Evangeline. Look at me!" Her green eyes were staring into his blue eyes. She felt her vision staring to blur as she wrack her brain for a way to say goodbye in case she didn't get pulled up.

"I've got you." Her hand slipped and she reached up to grab the cliff again. She felt a hand grab her wrist and start to pull her up and over the edge, despite the slippery rocks.

"We've got her!"

"Thorin!" She was distracted by the shouts for Thorin and then as soon as his name as screamed it was over.

"We thought we lost the burglar." She stood and faced Thorin. She received a glare from him that would've sent her straight to the grave.

"They've been lost since they left. They shouldn't have come on this quest. Dwalin! We'll rest in this cave!" Evangeline stood back and felt tears prick her eyes. She stood back against the side of the cliff and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Eva?" She looked at her uncle with blurry eyes and felt a small sob pass her lips.

"Eva..." She shook her head and brushed past her uncle and walked into the cave, ignoring looks from both Fili and Kili. She scoped out a small area for herself, slightly hidden behind a rock.

She pressed her back to the rock and shoved her head between her knees and took deep breaths. She had just talked to Thorin. He had just said that if she was Fili's One, then he would support and protect her. And then he screamed at her. He told her it was a mistake for her to come.

"Eva?" She clenched her eyes tightly and bit her lip. She didn't need the company to see how weak and fragile she was. She didn't need them to see that she was hurt and emotional. She needed to be strong.

"Eva look at me." Her uncle reached out to touch her and she withdrew. She shrunk back into the rock and stared at her uncle. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'll give you space." She grabbed her blanket off of her pck and shoved it in her face, muffling her sobs.

* * *

She woke up later, still leaning against the rock, her shoulder slumped against something warm. She opened her eyes and turned her head, coming face to face with a coat with furs. She looked up and saw Fili's sleeping face in her view. She reached up and touched his cheek, her fingers dancing along the edge of his top lip.

Slowly she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, sittinf back in her original spot. She sighed and leaned back on his shoulder, jumping when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Fili?" She glanced up at him and blushed. His face was inches from hers. She saw him open one eye and smile softly down at her, his dimples showing up even in the dark cave.

"You were cold. And I couldn't let you be cold. You didn't have to hide behind this rock you know. Although I do like the privacy. Whatever my uncle did to you Evie, it doesn't change what I want or how I feel." Evangeline closed her eyes and held her breath.

She felt Fili's nose slightly nudge hers as his lips barely grazed her own. She letmout a slow breath and tilted her head back to make their lips touch. The kiss started slow and sweet, but as Fili's hands rested on her hips, the kiss gained passion and heat.

"You're beautiful and strong and you are one of us. You are not weak and you have not been lost since making this trip. You saved Bofur and you saved Kili from death. Do not let my uncle make you think you are not worthy of being here." Evangeline couldn't say that she blamed Thorin.

In fact she was sure that he was right. They had been lost since making this journey. She had been longing for home and a warm bed and the peacefulness of the Shire.

She regretted saying she wanted to travel and see Middle Earth. Now all she wanted to do was go home.

"You are smart and cunning and funny. You brighten my day with one look upon your beautiful face." She leaned in and sighed. Fili was placing kissses along her fforehead and temples before kissing down her cheeks and neck. She leaned into him and rest her head on his shoulder and slowly felt sleep coming to her once more.

"Don't leave me amrâlimê."


	15. Chapter 15

Fili grabbed Evangeline's hand and traced the lines on her palm with his fingers. She was speaking softly and quietly with him about the past and her parents. He was listening intently to the way and words she spoke; but also found himself slightly distracted by the pretty hobbit.

"My parents died when I was young. My mother got sick after a harsh winter and passed in the spring. My father tried to shake his grief but he couldn't. He died the following year from unknown causes. But I think he died from a broken heart. When you love something with your entire being and soul, when they pass, it breaks you." Fili loooed down at the hobbit.

Her pretty blonde, curly hair was falling over her shoulders and onto his. Her head was resting against his chest and their fingers where intertwined. His fingers were thicker and bigger than hers, almost dwarfing hers.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her green eyes were brimming with tears, but in fell.

"It must've killed my father. To have my mother get sick and die. He loved her more than life ya know?" She looked down at their intertwined hands and pulled hers out. She ran her fingers over the skin of his left hand and then down his wrist. He sat quiet as she did so, thinking about what she had said.

"We have Ones. In our culture we have Ones. They are our soulmates, our true loves if you will. They're everything to us." Fili felt nervous talking to her about this. E didn't want to tell her until he was sure that she could handle the discussion of Ones.

But the more he opened up to her and she to him, the more he wanted to share his whole life story. He didn't want to leave anything out from his story; and he wanted her to leave nothing out from hers.

"That sounds beautiful." She smiled and leaned and pressed a kiss to his lisp, softly. He smiled and grasped her waist and pulled her closer. He moved his lips against hers, enjoying the soft mewls and moans she let escape.

"Evangeline!" Fili watched her pull apart and look at her uncle, his pack on his back, and a stern look on his face.

"Where are you going uncle?"

"We. We are going home. To the Shire. We don't belong here." Fili gripped her hand, not painfully, but with enough strength to convey his message.

"Uncle we can't go. We can't abandon them. They need our help." Her uncle frowned at her, and gave Fili a hard look.

"We can and we will." Fili let her hand go as she stood and faced her uncle, a displeased look on her face.

"For once in our lives, Uncle, we have a chance to be a part of something bigger than the Shire! We have a chance to help them gain their home! We have a home! They don't!" Fili tired to give them privacy, but his eyes kept focusing on her.

Evangeline. His One, his love.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur was standing before Bilbo now, and Evangeline was making her way back to him, when she let out a scream and fell through the ground.

Fili stood quickly and grabbed his swords. He couldn't make it fast enough to te Hole she fell through. Just as he had stepped, the rest of the dwarves woke to his uncle telling them to run.

"Bilbo!" All hell broke loose as the rest of the floor collapsed underneath their feet.

* * *

Evangeline rolled to the side and groaned. She sat up slowly and quickly scrambled out of the way as the rest of the dwarves came tumbling down into what looked like a cage. Evangeline clung to the side of the cage to give the dwarves more room. Her eyes scanned the dwarves, and reached out and started trying to pull dwarves up to their feet.

"Eva!" She felt a hand grab her own. Kili was smiling at her, her hand in his.

"Fili started screaming your name like you were dying." Speaking of Fili, she saw the handsome dwarf trying to push Bombur off of him, while probably swearing in Khuzdul.

"Is everyone okay?" Evangeline frowned and looked for her uncle. She could see his furry feet but couldn't see his body. Before she could try and find him, she heard some god seagull screeching and then it was like all hell broke loose.

Creatures of short stature were pulling and tugging at their clothes and wespons, while dragging them along. One of the creatures grabbed her none too gently, and ended up yanking her hair.

Evangeline helped in surprise and swung her first bwackwsrds, knocking one of them off the path. She was quickly restrained again, the creatures hands gripping her wrists as they tugged her forward.

"Don't touch me! Stop it! Let me go!" Her cries and protests fell on deaf ears. The rest of the company was protesting just as much; fighting just as much and just as loud.

They had just crossed a bridge when she heard banging and what sounded like pipes from a broken organ. She winced and wished she could cover her ears.

 _Clap! Snap! the black crack!_  
 _Grib, grab! Pinch, nab!_  
 _And down, down to Goblin town_

 _You go, my lad!_

 _Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_  
 _Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!_  
 _Pound, pound, down underground!_

 _Ho, ho! my lad!_

 _Swish, smack! Whip crack!_  
 _Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_  
 _Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,_  
 _While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,_  
 _Round and round far underground_

 _Below, my lad!_

Evangeline's eyes must've been the size of saucers when she saw the thing in front of them. What it was, was a mystery but she wanted nothing to do with it.

With a big, pink, wanted belly to big fat feet, this thing was ugly through and through. It's chin hung almost down to its belly, and it's belly almost touched its toes. It had a disfigured face with warts covering its face, an eye almost out of its socket. It had very little hair but what hair it did have was stringy and discoloured.

"What the hell is that thing?" Evangeline muttered she she was squished in between Bofur and Nori.

"That's not a song! That's an abomination!" Evangeline tried to hunker down and make herself as unnoticeable as possible. The less attention she drew to herself the better.

"Abomination, contamination, mutations, deviations. That's all you'll find down here." She kept her head down as she heard the clanging of metal. Their weapons were taken.

"Who would be so bold as to come into my kingdom armed? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" One of the goblins grabbed her to search for weapons, and she winced as he grabbed one of her breasts, his nails digging in.

"Dwarves your malevolence!" She had been caught. She realized it as soon as the goblin grabbed her breast.

"A female! There's a female!" She felt her arms being grabbed, and she reached out to grab someone.

"A female? Bring her forward!" Evangeline screamed as she was being grabbed, and reached out to grab one of the dwarves!

"Let her go!" She could see Fili staring at her, fighting the goblins that was holding him.

"You won't touch the lass." Her waist was grabbed and she was yanked from the goblins and paced from dwarf to dwarf, until Thorin held her waist. She looked up at him briefly, as if she was unsure of his reaction. He gave her a half smile and then focused back on the goblins King.

"What are dwarves doing in these parts?" She heard shuffling from beside her and when she turned her head in the direction, she saw Bofur standing to speak.

"Well we were on the road. Well it's not so much a road as it is a path. It's not even that come to think of it. Anyway we were on the path and then we weren't. Which is a problem cause we were supposed to be in Dunland last week to visit cousins." She heard Bofur talking but she was suddenly distracted. She counted the 13 dwarves but didn't see her uncle.

"Where is my uncle?" She turned her head from side to side, looking everywhere she could possibly see.

"Where is he?" Her voice started getting higher and more desperate. She needed her uncle.

* * *

New chapter! Sorry for the long wait! And thanks to LadyZee86 who pointed out a mistake in Chapter 3. Went back and fixed it. So thanks for the heads up!

Thanks to the new followers:

Brown-Eyed-Marauderette

KYvonne78

xTwistedChaosx

To everyone who recently added this to their favourites:

Snowy19

kinastar9561

xTwistedChaosx


	16. Chapter 16

Fili grabbed Eva's wrist and pulled him closer to his body. He angled himself so he was blocking her from view of the Goblin King. Fili didn't know much about Goblins, but he was observant enough to know there were no women here; except his One.

"Fili..." Her soft voice met her ears and his arms instinctively tighter around her and his head lowered to rest on hers. He spoke softly to her, encouraging words; soothing words.

"Keep your head down and try not to turn away. They don't need to know you're a woman." Fili almost swore he could feel and hear her heart pounding.

"Fili...look..." She raised her head from his chest and peered over his shoulder. Fili turned his head only slightly to see Goblins pulling up torture devices on wheels. Hilo pushed her head back to his chest and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You'll be okay. You'll be fine." Fili couldn't guarantee her safety, there was no way, but he would do everything in his power to make sure she was okay. He would do everything.

"You will die down here and never be found!" The Goblin King kept singing as he spun, almost knocking over his goblin subordinates. Fili glared at him and rubbed Eva's back soothingly. He would protect her with all he could.

"It's the Goblin cleaver!" There was shrill shrieking and then the Goblin king back up, his fat hands and fingers pointing to the blade his uncle picked up.

"The Biter!" Fili pushed Eva down and covered her with his own body as a whip met his back. He winced and kept his body rigid and steady, he would not let her be injured.

"Slash them! Beat them! Cut off his head!" Fili threw a goblin off his back and went for another. He was desperate to get them off; keep them off.

And then as soon as it started, it was over. The goblins fell and Gandalf was telling st them to take arms. To fight.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Fili grabbed the first weapons he could find and began attacking and slashing at the goblins.

When a mother sword was tossed back, he grabbe dir mid-air and handed to Evangeline. She looked st it hesitantly and then gripped the handle.

"No time like the present." He grinned and placed a kiss to her lips and then turned away.

* * *

Evangeline ran behind Bofur, somehow getting separated from Fili. She swung her sword and slashed as best she could, but she was no fighter. She was learning and had a few lessons from both Fili and Kili, but she was no where the worst of them, let alone the best.

"Duck!" Evangeline ducked when told, narrowly missing a spear being thrown their way. She thanked Bofur and when he ran, she ran.

"Cut the ropes!" She had just gotten on a bridge, her heel barely touching the bridge when the ropes were cut and the bridge was free to fall.

"I've got ya lass." She felt the front of her tunic being grabbed, preventing her from falling backwards.

"Jump, lass! I'll be right behind ya!" With a look at Bofur, and having no other choice, evangeline ran and jumped from the bridge to the past below. She winced slightly as she landed, but brushed it off. She didn't have a chance to focus on that.

"Keep going!" Evangeline felt like the time was passing in a blur. She swung a sword here, ducked there, and blocked in between.

"You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king jumped in front of the company, his ugly crown titled on his head and his staff with a skull on it, staring them down. He lifted his staff and swung it towards them.

Gandalf jumped out of the way and avoided the swinging staff. He raised his own sword and blocked any offences.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" With a jab to his eye and a slice to his stomach, the goblin king fell to his knees. He clutched his open wound and nodded his ugly head once.

"That'll do it." As the king fell, Evangeline felt relief wash over her. This was one less thing they had to deal with now.

Her relief was short lived. The sound of wood creaking and cracking met her ears, and then, they started to fall. Evangeline screamed and leaned back. The bridge they were standing on slid down, breaking the wood beneath them.

"Hold on, Evie!" She closed her eyes tightly, feeling knots in her stomach. She would die. She was sure she would die.

* * *

Evangeline stood outside in the woods, her hands resting on her knees and she leaned against a tree. She frowned and took deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"Eva! You're okay!" She stood and looked at a Fili, a smile on her face. She stepped up to face him, giving him a brief hug. When she pulled away she looked around, searching for her uncle.

"Where is he? Where's my uncle?" She stepped away from Fili and looked around at the dwarves. Her eyes met Gandalfs and she felt an urgency to go back.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He thought of nothing but warm bed and his warm hearth." Evangeline felt her blood boiling and she finally met her breaking point.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You son of a bitch!" She couldn't stop herself. She wakes up to Thorin and gave him one hard shove.

"You have done nothing but speak ill will about me and my uncle since the moment we joined you on this trip! You think we are incapable of being even the slightest bit helpful! You think we are burdens! My uncle was the only one smart enough to distract the trolls, which saved your life. My uncle has been braver than anyone ever expected. Maybe I haven't. Maybe I shouldn't have come, but my uncle should've." With a huff of annoyance she gave Thorin one more shove and then turned on her heel.

She started climbing the hill, determined to go back and find her uncle, when he stepped out behind a tree. She smiled at him as he descended the hill, and gave him a tight squeeze.

When Evangeline pulled away, Bilbo walked past her, down towards Thorin. She watched him go and then started to descend herself, when she felt an arm grab her waist.

"Don't say that. Don't say you haven't been brave. Don't say you shouldn't have come. Because if you hadn't have come I wouldn't have gotten to know you. I wouldn't have met my One. Please..." She sighed and leaned against Fili's strong chest. Her back against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Fili..."She turned her head and leaned up, her lips meeting his.

"I don't regret coming. Although I may regret shoving Thorin and speaking do harshly with him." She could feel his chest rising as falling as he laughed softly, his head coming to rest on her shoulders and his mouth by her ear.

"My uncle can handle a little feisty hobbit. I'm sure you proved yourself to all of them today, that you are not a hobbit to be messed with. In fact I'm sure if he unleashes you on the Smaug you would scare it away with your harsh words." Evangeline scoffed and pulled away from him. She gave him shoulder a hard shove and then crossed her arms.

"You are something else, Prince Fili."

* * *

Nearing the end of An Unexpected Journey! Im probably just gonna split this into 3 parts. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Fili sat in front of the fire with Eva's head in his lap. He was mindlessly running his hands through the hair he could touch while she hummed to herself.

They had survived an attack by Trolls, Goblins and Orcs, and this was the first night they were sure they didn't have to worry about any sort of an attack.

Gandalf had reassured the company that since the eagles had rescued them, and brought them to a safer place, it would be a while for Azog to find them.

"Fili?" He stopped playing with her beautiful hair and looked down at her. She had her eyes trained on him and a soft smile on her face.

"Eva?" He froze as she reached up and placed her left hand on his cheek. She leaned up with little effort and softly pressed her lips to his.

"You are beautiful, Eva. Absolutely beautiful." As she leaned down, Fili began running his hands through her hair again, contemplating whether or not now would be the right time for a courting bead.

He hadn't talked about courting beads to his uncle, or even her uncle, but he was completely and totally in love with her. She was his One, and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and protected. He would love her with all his heart, and give her everything in life she could ever want.

He could already picture their lives together in Erebor. They would court and then get married. It would be the greatest day of his life. And one day, Mahal willing, her beautiful stomach would swell with his child. And then, hewould be prince and one day, a king. She would be his beautiful queen.

"Fili..." Her voice was soft and quiet. She was tired. He could tell by the way her eyes would flutter every few seconds before they shot open again.

"Eva, if you're tired go to sleep, sweetheart." She shook her head and shifted, pushing her head further into his lap.

"I'm not tired." Fili's gaze softened. His eyes wandered her face from her beautiful and full eyes to her pouty lips. The sight of her soft skin and her beautiful rosy cheeks made his heart swell.

He didn't understand why Mahal had awarded him with a beautiful and kind hearted One. Why was he so lucky to be blessed with a beautiful little hobbit?

"Fili..." If it wasn't for her shifting and grabbing his attention, he wouldn't have even realized she was talking to him.

"Yes, amrâlimê?" Her eyes were heavy and each time they closed, Fili thought it would be the last for the night.

"Maybe I am tired." He grinned widely and shifted her weight so she was draped across his lap with her head on his chest.

"I have first watch. You sleep, alright?" He waited for a moment and then turned his eyes down on her. She was already asleep within minutes of being moved.

Fili smiled wide, bent down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He let his lips linger there for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.

"Fili." He raised his head and gazed at his uncle, sitting across the fire from him.

"Uncle?" He knew Thorin approved of his One, but what else was he supposed to say? If his uncle hadn't approved of his One, it wouldn't have changed how Fili felt. It wouldn't have changed his decision to court her. It wouldn't have changed his plans for their future.

"Make sure you put a courting braid in her hair sooner rather than later. And write your mother. She'll want to know that you're courting." Fili felt ecstatic about Thorin giving his official blessing, but also felt a pang of anxiousness.

If he wrote his mother and told her he was courting, he would never hear the end of it. The moment he told his mother was the moment she started planning a wedding, and a baby's room simultaneously.

"Yes uncle." Still, knowing that he had his One, and knowing that his mother would be so excited made a wonderful smile appear on his face.

"Goodnight amrâlimê."

* * *

Eva crouched beside her brother as he looked over the ridge and frowned. They had been almost been caught by the Orcs again, and now were searching for a safe place to spend a few nights.

"Do you see anything?" As she crouched behind her brother, she licked her lips nervously and tossed her sloppy braid over her shoulder.

"Look!" Eva jerked forward and squished herself between the rock and bilbo. Her eyes quickly spotted a large bear, larger than anything she had ever seen, standing on the edge of a cliff.

She could hear loud snorts and grunts coming from the bear. As the giant bear turned, Bilbo grabbed her wrist and drug her off their perch.

"Did you see anything?" Only a giant bear. That's all.

"Are they gone?" The familiar and comforting hands of Fili found her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"They're gone but there there was something else." At the mention of something else being out there, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into s strong chest.

"The orcs are gone?" Yes. But that wasn't what they needed to be cautious of.

"Yes but I am telling you, there is something else out there!" The company gave their attention to Bilbo. All eyes were on him, including Gandalf.

"What form did he take?" Eva looked at her brother and then at Gandalf. Did he know him?

"A bear but bigger."

"Thought so. I know of a place where we can stay. Although we need to move quickly." As if fireworks had gone off, the company shot into action. They grabbed their packs and their weapons and followed Gandalf down the side of the hill.

"Stay together and do not turn back!" The sound of wargs could be heard in the distance snapping and growling.

"As long as the wargs stay away!"

* * *

This chapter has been a long time coming! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

SilverLark25

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thanks to the followers:

xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx

ca186229

MarauderGirl3

mejjktb

taterbug0491

KobrasKicks

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Always1997

blushingpixie

osanna1234

Leafpool16985

Thanks to the favouriters:

xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx

KobrasKicks

Baseele

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

dontunderstand

Always1997

blushingpixie


	18. Chapter 18

Since leaving the Shire, Evangeline had seen a number of creatures, most of them she had s hard time believing existed. But after running into mountain trolls, wargs and Orcs, she was becoming more susceptible and more believing.

But when Gandalf told her, and the company, that the guan bear they saw was a skin-changer, she had a hard time believing it. Either that or she didn't want to believe it.

"We will take shelter in a house that it down in the valley. We must hurry." Eva shared a look with her uncle as Gandalf urged them on. She was sceptical about his decision, but wouldn't voice her opinion. If Gandalf thought this was best, than she would heed his decision.

"Quickly!" Eva groaned and threw her pack over her shoulders and followed her brother as he ran. She would stick close to him, knowing that Fili would stick close to her.

"He's coming!" Eva told herself not to look back. She couldn't look back.

"Run! Get to the house and lock the door." Eva felt the exhaustion of the past few days hitting her at the wrong time. She was exhausted mentally and physically. Her whole body ached and each step she took was like a thousand knives stabbing her all over.

"Get in! Shut the door!" As they approached the house, Eva felt familiar hands on her arms, pushing her forward.

"Eva! Let's go!" Bilbo's hand grabbed her own. She let him pull her along and into the house. Once she was inside, she saw a large, scarred snout trying to push through the door.

"Get back!" Her uncle pushed her back, much to her annoyance. Eva but her lip, and as a split decision, pull out his sword and held it tightly in her hands.

"What're you doing?!" Her uncle seethed at her, which she quickly brushed off.

"If he comes in here, I want to defend myself." The minutes seemed to pass by slowly as the dwarves in front of her still fought to keep the beast out.

"He's leaving!" Eva breathed a sigh of relief as her hands returned to her side, the sword falling to the ground beside her.

"Get away from there!" She only had a moment to take deep breaths before the wind was knocked out of her by Fili. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He spoke softly against her hair with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Fili! Let the lassie breathe! She's turning blue!" When he pulled back, Eva gasped. She took three deep breaths before giving him a small, weak smile.

"I'm fine. I promise I'm fine. Just tired." She was pulled back to his chest, his arms once again wrapping around her, only softer.

"Thank Mahal you're okay." She melted into his embrace as one hand smoothed down her hair, and the other rubbed small circles into her back.

"I'm fine Fili! Honestly!" She laughed softly as he still held her to his chest.

"You're sure?" He pulled back, moving his hands from her waist to her cheeks. He looked at her, eyes moving to look at parts of her face.

"I'm fine." She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a bright smile.

"Thank Mahal." His lips were on here after he spoke, moving softly against her own.

"Hate to interrupt, but there are others here that do not need to see this intimate moment." Eva jumped back and wrung her hands together as her face got hot.

"Sorry about that." She turned away from Fili, and turned towards her uncle. He had his arms crossed and had a displeased look on his face.

"What?" She picked up her pack and walked over to him, and gave him her own look.

"What? Why do you have such a sour look on your face?" Her uncle kept the sour look on his face, even as she stood beside him.

"That wa weather bold, was it not?" Eva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, uncle. It was only a kiss and it's not like we're strangers. I mean we are but we aren't." Her uncles eyes left Fili and were directed to her.

"I think you need a chaperone." Eva's eyes narrowed and she tugged her bottom lip into her mouth. Was her uncle serious? He seriously thought she needed a chaperone?

"I am not a child, uncle! I do not need a chaperone any more than you do! Do you really believe I would do something that would compromise my integrity?" Her eyes darkened as she got more irritated by his silence. How could he think that?

"Unbelievable! Completely unbelievable!" She bent down and grabbed her pack as her uncle grabbed her wrist.

"Evangeline..." She shrugged his hand off her wrist and stood with her pack in hand.

"Don't. Don't touch me. You clearly think I'm incapable of keeping my integrity intact. If you think so low of me, I'll make sure to keep antics to myself and away from you!" She was completely irritated, and with each word spoken, the volume of her voice raised.

"Evangeline..." She felt a hand on her wrist once more. She snapped her head int he direction of her uncle as her eyes narrowed once again.

"Get your hand off of me! I am done talking to you!" His hand fell from her wrist as she jerked back. She could feel all eyes on her, watching.

"Is there a problem?" She felt hands on her shoulders, moving down to her wrists. Fili stood behind her, his hands grabbing her own.

"Evangeline please.." She glared at her uncle, still irritated and hurt by his words.

"No. There is not problem. My _uncle_ and I were just talking. Clearly we're done." She pulled away from Fili and walked to the far side of the house and threw her pack down by a wall. She huffed and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her.

If her uncle wanted to act like that, and treat her that way, then she would just avoid him.

* * *

Fili watched her from the corner of his eye as she and her uncle talked. He watched as they spoke and when she started to get uncomfortable and irritated, he clenched his fists by his side.

"We stay here for a day or two and then we move on. We need to make the mountain by Durin's Day." Fili tried to listen to what his uncle was saying, but he was distracted.

He was keeping a close eye on Evangeline and her uncle, making sure they're conversation didn't get too heated.

"What're they talking about?" As he watched them interact, Fili's hand clenched by his side.

He didn't care who Bilbo was to Evangeline, Fili would have no roundly stepping in to stop him from hurting her.

"I don't know." His jaw clenched and his nails dug into his palm as he continued to watch them. Wait he such pasig second it seemed his One was getting more and more irritated.

"Get your hand off of me! I am done talking to you!" Fili quickly excused himself and stalked towards Eva and Bilbo, his intent to protect and comfort his One.

"Is there a problem here?" Fili's hands grasped her shoulders and squeezed lightly. He ran his hands down her arms stopping at her hands. He grasped them lightly, eyes trained on Bilbo.

"No. There is not a problem. My _uncle_ and I were just talking. Clearly we're done." Fili felt her pull away, stopping only to grab her pack before she walked to the other side of the house.

He watched her throw her things down, and then sat down herself. Once he was sure she was fine, he turned back to bilbo.

He really did like the Bilbo and he enjoyed his company, but Fili was beyond irritation. He had heard seen the hobbit grab his One, despite her trying to pull away.

"I don't know what you said to her, and I don't care. But tread carefully. I don't care if you are her uncle or not, if you harm a single hair on her head, I promise you, you will regret it." Fili left Bilbo with that threat and turned on his heel.

He walked over to where Eva was positioned and knelt in front of her. He smiled at her and reached out, grasping her hand in his. He turned her hand over, palm up and placed a gentle kiss to her palm.

"Thank you Fili." He nodded and moved to sit beside her, his arm brushing against hers.

"Come here." He lifted his arm and smiled as she curled up into his side, her head resting against his chest.

"He thinks I will make a mistake and ruin my reputation and integrity. He thinks I'm incapable of keeping my honour in tact." Fili pulled her closer as she spoke her grievances about her uncle.

"It'll be okay." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise you, it'll be okay."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you still enjoy this story!

Thanks to the reviewers:

thewolf74

Filisgirl251

Thanks to the followers:

Filisgirl251

oceandreamer1

Scotland-Lassie

Thanks to the favouriters:

Filisgirl251

Imagination is my Inspiration

PurpleGalaxyKSM


	19. Chapter 19

Evangeline was still mad st her uncle even as night fell and they were settling down. Even as she sat beside Fili, her head resting on his shoulder, she glared st her uncle.

She couldn't believe that he said that about her, and even if he didn't mean it like that, he shouldn't have said it. Why did he think that she would do something stupid? And even if Fili and herself were intimate, it wouldn't have been any of his business.

"Stare at him any harder and you'll make his head explode." Eva ignored Kili's unwelcome comment by continuing to stare at her uncle.

"I'm sure he's sorry." Eva finally turned away from her uncle and faced Fili. She looked up into his warm blue eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss. She felt his hands move to her cheeks where he stroked the soft, supple skin.

"I love you too, amrâlimê." She sighed against his lips as he pulled her closer.

Fili was already such a huge part of her life, and she loved him with her whole heart. She couldn't imagine losing the blonde prince and hoped and prayed that it would never come to pass.

The very idea of losing Fili, to anything, made her heart feel like it would break. Anytime Eva thought about Fili not being in her life, she felt sick to her stomach. Her stomach would churn and she would feel like bile was rising in her throat.

"Please stop. There are others who don't want to see you two attached at the mouth." Eva pulled away and looked away shyly. She could feel Fili's body shake with laughter, and while she was embarrassed, it made her smile.

"Just wait until you have someone to kiss, Kili." Eva placed her hand on her mouth and yawned loudly. She groaned and repositioned herself in Fili hold until she was halfway on his lap, with her head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" Eva nodded and yawned once more before Fili shifted her and placed her on the bed roll beside him.

He pulled the blanket around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temples. His fingers ran through her curly hair, working any knots out.

"Good night, ghivashel."

* * *

Fili couldn't help but stare at her. It was just something he couldn't avoid. Every time she moved, every little thing, caught his eye. It was like the first time he saw her every time he saw her.

That night when they first went to the Shire, when the door opened and he saw her, he was a goner. He wasn't sure if it was the moment their eyes met, or the moment he heard her sweet, delicate voice, but something drew him to her and kept him locked there.

And when they were on their journey, all their late night talks and secret glances, made Fili fall hard and fast. He cared about her and wanted to take care of her with his whole being.

When they had been taken by the trolls, when she hit her head and blacked out, was horrible for him. He couldn't believe that she had gotten hurt when he was supposed to protect her.

That's all he had to do was protect her and he felt like he had failed. But when she came to, and felt better, she didn't blame him. She wasn't angry with him, in fact she hadn't gotten angry, really angry, with him yet.

"I think you may be under her spell, Fee." Kili would and could joke as much as he wanted, Fili didn't give a damn. He just cared about his beautiful little hobbit. All he cared about was her safety.

"I may be under her spell, but I think you may be jealous, Kee." If the roles were reversed, Fili would've felt a pang of jealousy. For a dwarf to find their One was amazing. It truly was a spectacular event as there were few darrowdams, and if there were more, a lot of dwrves wished to mine anyway.

"She's really something special." Fili didn't need to be told that, he knew. Evangeline was more than special. She was everything.

"I'm going to marry her, Kili. One day I'll marry her." Fili brushed her curls behind her ear. He continued to run his fingers down the shell of he ear, smiling as she squirmed in her sleep.

"She'll make a wonderful wife. And amad will love her." Fili kept his eyes on Eva, even as Kili was speaking. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't.

It didn't matter where they went, or how much they would go through, Fili would love her for the rest of his life. He would never stop worrying or caring about her. She would be, and will be, his whole world.

"Rest for the night. We leave tomorrow." Fili stretched out his own bed roll beside hers and lay upon it. He watched his brother move his bed roll a few feet over, giving them some more privacy.

"Thanks, Kee." Fili lay beside her, one hand under his head and the other rested on her waist. Even though she was sleeping, and they were safe, he still was cautious.

"Go to sleep Fili. We're fine here."

* * *

Fili stirred in the middle of the night and stretched his arm out, intending on pulling Eva to his side. As he stretched out and met nothing but air, Fili shot up on his bed roll and looked Elrond.

"Eva? Evangeline?" Fili tried to be as quiet as possible, but he was getting worried and panicky.

"Eva!" As his panic grew, so did his anxiety. Fili grit his teeth and grabbed a few of his knives and stood. He made his way away from the corner they were sleeping in and to the middle of the house.

"Eva?" He called out for her and once more, got no answer. Just as Fili turned to walk back, her slight form caught his eye.

"Uncle?" Eva was sitting beside his uncle, her head on his shoulder and a blanket wrapped tightly around her body.

"She couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. I was on watch and she came to talk to me. She fell asleep not too long ago." Fili walked closer and slowly lifted her into his arms, careful not to jostle her too much.

"Thank you uncle. For keeping her warm." Fili tightened his grip on his One, relieved to have her back in his arms.

"She's your One. She's family, Fili." Fili grinned at his uncles approval and quickly excused himself with a nod and s goodnight.

Fili walked carefully back to their bed rolls and cautiously and tactfully set her down. Fili got her situated before he lay behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his body and placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I love you Evangeline Took."

* * *

Thanks to much for reading!


End file.
